


Lets Use Our Magic Powers With The Children

by Honestmouse



Series: Powers Universe [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chapter Specific Warnings, M/M, Not In Chronological Order, Other, Slice of Life, a lot of this is depressing, bc that's all i can write apparently, but it's nothing bad, but there's cute stuff too, some violence, that's why it's rated teen, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 23,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/pseuds/Honestmouse
Summary: So, what would happen if the killjoys had powers?Jet Star has the magic touch.Kobra Kid just Knows things.Fun Ghoul's a feral little shit.The Girl is electric.And Party Poison sees dead people.What on earth could go wrong?(Super short one-shots that I originally post on tumblr but I wanted to put them up here as well)
Relationships: Jet Star/ Kobra Kid, Party Poison/ Fun Ghoul
Series: Powers Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747024
Comments: 485
Kudos: 251





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are basically just gonna be, what if the four had superpowers headcannons. Some will be short, others might be kinda long.

Everyone knows that there’s radiation out in the zones because of the bombs that were dropped in the Wars. So, naturally, kids in the desert are gonna be born _weird_. Extra fingers, a weird ability to sense Dracs when they shouldn’t have _any_ way of knowing they’re there.

Fun Ghoul, who’s been in the zones since he was 4 or 5, is one of those weird kids. What makes him so different isn’t obvious at first. Because he can control it. But in all honesty, it’s a _miracle_ he doesn’t have four arms b/c he licks practically _every_ strange object he happens to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a feral bastard but we love him


	2. Jet Star

When Jet Star was younger, he didn’t think he was different. Not in the way most desert borns are anyway.

His mother’s crew was safe, cautious. More like neutrals than rebels. He didn’t encounter many life threatening injuries. And they had a doctor, so he never really had to see things first hand.

But when he started running with Kobra and Poison, shortly before they’d found Ghoul… well, the two of them were reckless. Almost to a fault. Always picking fights with people they _should_ just steer clear of. Running into fights that they could have easily avoided. They were young, and free for the first time in their lives, so Jet just got used to patching the siblings up often.

Jet’s first hint, one that he did not catch onto until much later, was when Poison took a hit that should have killed them in seconds. But the second he touched them, he realized that it wasn’t as bad as it had looked and so, he fixed them up. Didn’t think much of it. They got lucky, that was all.

Until it happened again. Kobra this time. A nasty hit, too much blood. But the second Jet touched him, the blaster wound started to heal right in front of his eyes. It clicked shortly after that, that he really was different.

He’s alright with that though, it means he can keep his crew safe. Can make sure their dumb impulses don’t do them in. 


	3. Fun Ghoul

A lot of people call Fun Ghoul feral or a wild animal because of how he acts and speaks. There’s just something _off_ about him and you can tell right away.

He lived by himself in the desert for years before he met the rest of The Four and because of this he is a little _wild_. And for a period of time he very much was feral. That changed of course when the rest of The Four took him in. He can almost pass as normal now, or as normal as other rebels anyway.

But people still call him feral, say he’s wild. Those people don’t know how close they are to the truth.

It started in Ghoul’s first few months in the desert. Those times were hard and he was very young, and, most importantly, _alone_. He had to learn to fend for himself very quickly and because of that, his natural… _ability_ began to manifest itself.

He spent his first month in the desert as a coyote. Scavenging and sleeping away most of the brutal daytime heat. It was the only way he knew to survive at the time.

You’ll sometimes see The Four traveling with a lizard or other small reptile. The kind of reptile changes on occasion but it always sits on the Girl’s shoulder. And it’ll bite you if you try and pet it. Sometimes there’s a bird. Or a spider.

No one’s pieced together that the “pet” is only there when Ghoul is nowhere to be found. The Four fight to keep it that way. But Ghoul’s ability really comes in handy when they need the element of surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bastard rat boi


	4. Kobra Kid

Kobra has always had exceptionally good judgement. He can just tell that something is going to go wrong, that a plan is just a little too reckless. That he and Poison should stay away from a certain area that night. Or that a Drac is hidden behind the door in the run down building they’re planning on staying in. He used to ignore it, go against what his gut was saying and just do it anyway.

Now though, The Four can be getting ready for a run. Boots on, blasters loaded, car already running. And then Kobra will go still, his eyes will grow distant. All it will take is a simple shake of his head, no. And the run will be called off.

He doesn’t know how or why he’s able to sense these things, is able to just _know_ that this run will go badly. But the times he’s purposefully ignored these feelings, or visions, are the claps that they barely make it out of.

Sometimes his gut feelings are strong like visions, complete with images in his head of what might happen and a deep dread in his bones. Other times it’s nothing tangible, just a hopeless, terrifying feeling that something _will_ go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'd all be dead if it wasn't for Kobra.


	5. Party Poison

Party Poison’s ability isn’t something they found out instantly. In fact, they thought for the longest time that they didn’t have one at all. That Kobra was the one with a power in their family. They were wrong, of course.

It happened after a clap, as most things do. Life seems to re-adjust itself in those suffocatingly silent moments after the last laser beams fade into the air. Korse had surprised them, caught them all off guard. Even Kobra hadn’t known this was going to happen, not exactly anyway.

Poison was only half awake, fighting to stay conscious. Korse was getting away, retreating back to his van. None of the others were awake, Poison didn’t even know if the others were breathing.

They blinked and Korse was gone, going back to the City to come back stronger. Around them, the bodies of Dracs lay scattered. They only managed to take out a few, even the four of them weren’t a match for how many pigs Korse had with him.

But then something catches Poison’s eyes. Something shifting in the direct sunlight like a mirage. They squint and try to decide if this is what dying is like. It might be.

The thing… the mirage changes. It starts to look like a person, like… like a ghost rising up from one of the Dracs. It stares right at them, like it’s looking into their soul. Poison blinks and it’s gone.

They turn their head as much as they can, staring off at the fuzzy horizon.

It’s getting dark and harsh shadows dance between the tress. But they’re not shadows, Poison realizes. They’re not shadows.

And the Zones are full of way more ghosts than people realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Poison, I love that spooky shit. Boom. That makes this my favorite.


	6. The Girl

Just like The Four, the Girl has an ability of her own. A real, true desert born down to her core. It’s who she is. And The Four never doubted that she’d have some sort of power. It was just a matter of _what_.

Even now, she doesn’t have very good control of what she can do because of how young she still is. But, whenever she’s particularly excited or scared, electronic things will just go nuts. Enemies’ blasters will suddenly lose all charge while The Four’s become fully charged. Or the radio will cut out when Doc is relaying really bad news, as if the battery has died within a day of it being changed.

The Four know that the Girl’s power has something to do with the electricity and that it often _can_ be an inconvenience. Like when she threw a tantrum and caused the car battery to die on accident. But they also know that she’s only five, there’s no way for her to really control it. Not yet.

However, Kobra is always quick to assure them that she _is_ going to grow into her ability, that she’ll do amazing things one day. When she’s older.

None of them are sure if it’s a vision thing, or him just being reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically cannon. Still, I love it.


	7. They cause problems on purpose

Kobra and Ghoul are best friends. Like, finish each other’s sentences best friends. Ghoul’s chaotic at best and he’s always harboring some devious plan to mess with Poison. (He _would_ mess with Jet, but Jet’s always giving him long, boring lectures whenever he acts up)

You wouldn’t think Kobra would get involved with Ghoul’s plans. Especially not when he proposed switching Poison’s hair dye to orange. He has actually already shot Ghoul down on that particular plan a couple of times. I mean, c’mon, that’s really cruel isn’t it?

But then Poison called Kobra a baby (lovingly but _still_ ) in front of a rival crew. And the next day he went out and bought the dye for Ghoul.

That night, Ghoul shifted into a jackrabbit and switched the dyes when Poison was distracted by Kobra. It’s mean yes, but Poison can always dye it back afterwards.

Jet’s gonna kill them for this one, Kobra already knows it. Like it’s basically a vision at this point he’s so certain of it. Jet’s going to be pissed and Poison’s either going to cry or try to murder them. But Kobra’s not too guilty, Poison should know better than to call him their baby brother when they’re working. He’s an adult now, thank you very much. They brought this on themself.


	8. Poison's a sweetheart, okay?

Poison talks to themself. Like full on, alone in a room and carrying on a conversation with thin air.

First glance, they look nuts. And maybe they are. But in truth, it’s how they practice. They always try to talk to any spirit that happens to wander through the diner. More often than not, the spirits are more than happy to chat for a while. There’s not a lot of people that can speak to them and Poison honestly just enjoys having a new friend to talk to. 


	9. Ghoul's a good boyfriend

Shortly after Poison discovered their power, Ghoul brought home an old book. The sun had faded the cover so badly that the title was impossible to make out. But the pages inside were nearly brand new, as if it had been waiting for Poison to come along.

Maybe it had.

The book goes on for chapters and chapters about spirits and death. About how people can be trapped here on earth. How certain people, like Poison, are able to sense the energy these spirits have. And, sometimes, these people can manage to communicate with the spirits. It even provides vague instructions on how to help the spirits move on to whatever is next.

Poison has read this book cover to cover at least four times, certain chapters even more. They practice as often as they can, seeing as there’s no shortage of ghosts. It helps, knowing that they’re making some sort of difference. That they’re helping _someone_ at least.

On occasion, Poison is able to speak to the spirits directly. Learn their name, what happened to them. And then, sometimes, they can help them with moving on. They’ve never seen the Witch, or spoken to her at all, but the souls they guide into moving on must go _somewhere_. They like to think that they’re leading them to her, for safe keeping.


	10. Kobra Needs A Hug

Kobra often times tries to hide it whenever he’s hurt. Everything from small scrapes to literal blaster wounds. He just _won’t_ tell the others he’s hurt. Even when Jet is _right_ there and more than willing to heal him up, he’ll just hide in his room and try and fix it himself.

His logic is that he should have seen this happening and therefore it’s his fault he got hurt. Of course Kobra’s visions don’t work that way, he only really sees things at random. He can’t control it. So him getting hurt isn’t really his fault. But he’s always convinced that it is.

And he also just feels bad for bothering Jet. He knows Jet has a lot on his shoulders and he doesn’t want to worry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's lucky that Jet can see through his bullshit


	11. If you could change one thing, what would it be?

Jet’s power has few limits. One being that he can’t bring back the dead. Another is that healing someone does affect him. It’s draining but he’s able to build up his tolerance so that he can do more. It’s like exercising or lifting weights. You have to build up your strength.

But, the most… frustrating limitation on his healing is that he can’t use it on himself. He doesn’t even want to use it often, for everyday things like burned fingers or food poisoning from bad powerpup. No, he’s not selfish. He knows that his gift is to help others, not himself. In fact there’s only been one time he has ever wished he could heal himself. When he lost his eye.

It was honestly the worst pain he’s ever felt, to the point that he passed out simply because he couldn’t take it. He barely remembers the others struggling to take care of him. Kobra tried to patch him up but he just didn’t know how and, in the end, Jet had to do it himself. The pain was something he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget. And he did it without any sort of painkillers. Because he had to have a clear head so that he wouldn’t do even more damage.

He learned something that day. One, that he is able to survive with such an impairment, even in the desert. And two, that he is stronger than he thought. He knows not everyone could have done what he did. But it just seems cruel that the Witch made him endure something so painful.

But mostly, he’s upset because the very next week Ghoul got sliced in the face by some asshole in the market. Jet had still been recovering and he wasn’t able to heal Ghoul. Every time he sees the huge, jagged scar running across Ghoul’s face, Jet is struck with the guilt for not being able to do more. It’s one of his biggest regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet Star also needs a hug


	12. Do you ever look at someone and wonders what's going on in their head?

Ghoul once decided that it’d be a good idea to turn into a snake in the middle of a clap. He ended up, somehow, crawling up Korse’s pants leg. The rest of the Four were laughing too hard at the Exterminator screeching and jumping around like a little kid to be actually mad at Ghoul. Korse was so scared by the experience that he didn’t return to the desert for a month. And when he finally did show up, he had his pants tucked snugly into his boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul at all times: no thoughts, head empty


	13. It's Not The Life It Seems

Sometimes Kobra can’t sleep. And by sometimes, I mean all the time. He gets maybe 8 hours a week, even counting his half hour naps where he crashes in a booth at 2 in the afternoon from exhaustion. He wasn’t always this bad at sleeping, at least not to this extent. But his worst visions always come when he’s asleep. He can never manage to wake himself up in time. He’s forced to watch his literal worst nightmares.

The visions where he watches the people he loves dying horrible deaths. It always contradicts his other visions and he knows in his gut that these are not as likely to happen. But seeing Ghoul being experimented on inside BLI headquarters or Jet catching the Zone flu that he never had as a kid and just wasting away… seeing those things doesn’t exactly make Kobra want to sleep. Ever.

It makes him do looping rounds around the diner, inspecting every inch inside and out for any sort of danger to his family. He’ll sneak into the other’s rooms, just to check on them. Poison has woken up many times to Kobra standing in their door, frozen. Watching them sleep.

They can occasionally manage to coax him to lay down and they hold him like they did when they were little. When they actually were able to assure him that his anxieties wouldn’t come true. With Poison taking care of him, Kobra can almost forget about the horrible things he sees whenever he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole the title from I'm Not Okay. Yes it fits the constant sad shit revolving around Kobra. He really needs that hug, okay?


	14. Bees?

Ghoul’s favorite thing to turn into is a lizard. Hands down.

He’s already small and likes to eat bugs, so it’s not that far of a stretch. Besides, he’s able to catch insects much more easily in that form than he is with grubby human hands. And, to top all of that off, he gets an excuse to lounge on a nearby rock and soak up it’s warmth.

Riding on people’s shoulders is just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you know what the title is from??  
> Also, Ghoul is what keeps the rest of the four sane. Just sayin'


	15. Many thoughts, head full

Jet and Kobra are like polar opposites.

Jet’s emotions are always right there on his face, for everyone to see. He hugs generously, is always the first to sit down and admit he messed up. He’s the only one of the Four who’s good with talking about his feelings. If he’s upset, he’ll tell you. If he’s concerned about one of the others, he’ll go over and ask them what’s wrong. It’s refreshing honestly, the fact that he’s not afraid of showing how he’s feeling.

Kobra on the other hand, well almost no one can tell what’s going on in his head at any given moment. He could be having the time of his life, eating some rare, non-drugged food from the City, and you would never be able to tell. Same goes for when he’s upset or has too much on his mind. He just doesn’t show it.

But part of the reason why Jet and Kobra are such good friends, and an even better couple, is Jet can take one look at Kobra and there’s a ninety percent chance he’ll be able to tell you what’s on Kobra’s mind. The only person who’s better at that is Poison, but _they_ have the unfair advantage of knowing Kobra since he was born.


	16. being a medium comes in handy sometimes

Poison almost never gets lost. It’s just something they don’t do.

If they start to look like they don’t know where they’re going, they’ll pause and stare off at something none of the others can see. Three seconds later their confidence returns and they’re back to leading the others to wherever it is they’re trying to go.

Jet gets the feeling that Poison’s not pausing to check the sun’s position in the sky, or the stars at night. For one, Jet’s never met a single city-born that could navigate like that. And two, Poison’s always a little more pale right after they do this trick, always slightly shaky. Jet makes it a point to hand them a water every time, just to be safe.

His hunch is that Poison is asking for guidance from a nearby spirit, and that’s why they stop and always look slightly rundown afterwards. He’d never take his assumption to Poison though. They’d never tell him either way. Besides, it’s always funny to watch them huff and turn dramatically because they’ve been going in the wrong direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now caught up with the ones I've posted on tumblr. So updates are gonna be a lot more sporadic from now on, sorry!


	17. I won't go down by myself but i'll go down with my friends

Kobra has only managed to force a vision once.

It happens a little after The Girl turns 6. She’s getting bigger, growing up. It’s a happy time, actually. Drac patrols have been fewer and further between. Food is easy to come by. Their little family is happy, safe for once.

But one night, Kobra wakes screaming. It’s not a rare occurrence, or something that he’d even say had lessened with the current easy times. This one was different though.

He can normally tell how likely it is that something he’s seen will happen. Just a gut feeling really. But this one, this vision, is _going_ to happen. There’s no changing it, no slight alteration. No staying put and waiting it out.

Because he’s seen it. The Girl _will_ get captured. The four of them will go into the City to save her. And they _won’t_ be coming back.

Every night, and sometimes even during the day, he watches himself and his crew get gunned down. Watches their last breaths, knowing that he can’t say a word. He can’t tell Poison why he’s so desperate for them to go do that graffiti they’d been talking about, but never actually gotten around to doing. Poison says they have all the time in the world whenever Kobra asks to go, and it feels like sharp knives being sunk into his chest each time.

It happens one night, when everyone else is visiting Doc- something he couldn’t bring himself to do. It would feel too much like a goodbye. They don’t have long until it starts.

Kobra sits down in the center of the eating area, surrounded by booths and the random junk that accumulates when you have four teens and a little kid living together. He knows that they’re going to go down trying to get The Girl out, what he doesn’t know is what happens after.

So he sits there and pulls with everything in him to see what happens next. It feels like ripping stitches out too early. It aches and Kobra can’t seem to get his lungs to work at all but- but he sees it.

He sees Jet falling, for the hundredth time. But then there is Pony, pulling The Girl into the van and taking her to safety. He almost lets the vision go. It’s getting to be too much and he at least now knows she’ll be okay. But there’s more.

Kobra watches Ghoul’s eyes snap open, watches him exhale shakily and pull himself up. He watches as Jet does the same. Then himself. The three of them drag Poison up and, together, they carry them out.

He looses his grip on the vision then and the world crashes back down around him. Kobra takes a long moment just to figure out how to breathe, to wipe the blood that’s running steadily from his nose. But, for the first time since he saw them heading into the City, Kobra knows the ending.

They’ll survive, somehow. And The Girl will be safe. And that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was so long! but also one of my favorite ideas. Because I've been thinking of Kobra Seeing the rescue mission since I first thought of this idea. But yeah, he really needs that hug. Maybe next time? Because you know he can't tell the others about what he's seen. Even now.


	18. The only hope for me is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit darker than the others. Only in the beginning, but I wanted to warn you guys first.   
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> * references to suicide   
> Please be safe and if that's a topic you're sensitive too, just don't risk it.   
> <3
> 
> (yes the title is super cheesy, fight me. It fits)

Kobra curls up in the diner booth. He knows that what he saw probably won’t happen, that the chances of it happening are so slim that he shouldn’t even be worrying about it. But it doesn’t work like that. Not when he can’t seem to get the image of Poison lying there on the floor, bleeding out right in front of him, from his mind. 

He didn’t even see the injury, the cause of Poison dying like that. But he doesn’t need to. He knows in his gut that it wasn’t an exterminator. Wasn’t a raygun blast that Poison couldn’t doge in time. Sometimes your worst enemy is your own head. Kobra and Poison know that fact well.

So he curls in a little tighter around himself and tries desperately to think of something, anything else. 

Kobra _knows_ that Poison would tell him if things were that bad. That they’d tell _someone_ at least, even if it wasn’t him. But that doesn’t change the fact that somewhere, in some reality, what Kobra’s seen _does_ happen. 

He can’t tell Poison about this. If he does, then it’ll only make things worse. Make them feel guilty about things they have no control over. It’s not their fault. It never was. 

So he just puts his head in his arms and tries to think of something else. To get rid of the images of what he saw that’re floating around in his head.

“Kobra?”

Slowly, he looks up. The diner is dark but he recognizes the outline of Jet Star. He can practically see the concern dripping off of him. But Kobra’s not the one he should be worried about is he?

A dark part of him wonders what would be enough for what he’s seen to become true, to become a reality? What would cause Poison to do that? After everything, after how far they’ve come. 

“Kobra…” Jet scoots in beside him, opening his arms and letting Kobra lean his head against his shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

All he can do is shake his head. The thought of forming what he’s seen into words feels like too much. Like it might make it real. 

He hears Jet sigh and he hugs Kobra a little tighter. 

“Can you tell me the chances of it happening?” Jet asks as he rubs Kobra’s back comfortingly.

This much Kobra _can_ say. Because what he saw tonight probably won’t happen. In fact, he’s pretty sure the time frame for it has already passed. Not that that helps ease his panic.

“Small. Missed it,” he manages, frowning at the way speaking seems to remind him of his pounding head.

He’s tired, he can feel the lead weight of his limbs when he sits back up. Jet lets go of him without a fuss but the look of concern never fades. 

“Do you think you can lay down for a bit? You need t’ sleep, Kobes.”

Kobra lets his eyes fall. He knows that he should sleep. But he _tried_ to sleep earlier and that had led to this vision. And he kinda doesn’t want to sleep ever again, just so he doesn’t run the risk of seeing _that_ again. 

“How ‘bout I lay with you?” Jet offers gently, nothing but kindness in his voice.

The idea sounds nice though. Maybe he’ll be able to sleep a little if Jet’s there with him. Maybe Jet will scare off the visions for a few hours. 

Kobra follows Jet into the old pantry that’s been turned into their room. He very purposefully doesn’t bring up how badly he wishes it was Poison who he could fall asleep with. If they were here he’d be able to keep an eye on them, be able to drown out what he saw with facts. Rather than just assumptions that they’re okay.

Kobra sinks into the mattress the second he lays down. His head feels glued to the pillow and he’s certain that he wouldn’t be able to lift it if he tried. Jet lays down a moment later and carefully, hesitantly, wraps his arms around Kobra. 

He knows that he’s scared Jet, that he’ll probably have to come clean in the morning just so Jet doesn’t go out of his head with worry. But for now the thought of verbalizing what’s wrong feels like too much. It’ll have to wait.

Jet pulls the ancient blanket around them and tucks Kobra a little closer to his chest. He can hear each beat of Jet’s heart, can feel every breath that he takes. He’s a little smushed, with his face pressed against Jet’s chest, but he can’t deny that he feels safe here. Like this.

He’s not sure when Jet starts humming, or even what song it is, but Kobra finds himself drifting further with each gentle note. There’s a part of his mind desperately trying to remind him of what could go wrong, what he’s seen go wrong. But it’s losing ground, getting quieter. Becoming harder to distinguish from the softness of Jet’s voice in the quiet diner. 

“Jet…” Kobra whispers, clinging desperately to the last shred of consciousness.

If he falls asleep he’ll see something else. He knows that he will. And it doesn’t matter how likely it is to happen. Not in the moment. Not when he’s watching the people he cares about suffering. That’s all he ever sees anymore when he closes his eyes. There’s so many ways that things could go wrong, that one of them could get hurt, or- or _worse_ and-

“Jet,” he says again, panic filling him and chasing away the grip that sleep had on him. 

“Shh. Hey. You’re alright.”

Jet holds him a little tighter, as if that’s enough to stop his head from conjuring up every bad thing that can happen. He’s struggling to breathe through the panic grasping at his chest, at the flashes of old visions racing through his mind.

“But-”

“ _Kobra_ , nothing bad is gonna happen tonight,” Jet assures him seriously. “And Ghoul an’ Poison will be back first thing in th’ morning. We’re all okay.”

His eyes flutter against his will and that weight settles again in his limbs. Kobra doesn’t want to sleep, doesn’t want to risk seeing something even _worse_ than what he saw earlier. But his own body is betraying him, dragging him under even though he _knows_ he can stay awake a little longer. He’s gone much longer without sleep. It’s only been three days. 

“Sleep, please Kobra. You need it.”

There’s something different about Jet’s voice, something a bit more strained. Like it is whenever he’s healing one of them…

“You’re makin’ me sleep,” Kobra protests, fighting against that pull in his head to just give in and rest.

Jet sighs but the pull does lessen before fading completely. He feels Jet relax against him and Kobra can hear how fast his heart is beating right now. He wants to feel upset that Jet would try and force him to fall asleep like that. But on the same hand, how worried would Jet have to be before he tried?

“ ‘m sorry,” Kobra mumbles, feeling horrible for the trouble he’s caused.

He’s being a little kid, fighting against bedtime and making everyone else worry. This is exactly why he doesn’t wake the others up when he sees something. He’s always too wound up to think properly after a vision and he should have known better than to fight Jet when he’s only trying to help.

Jet chuckles a little, breathless. But he doesn’t sound upset, to Kobra’s surprise. 

“Already forgiven’. I thought you were tired enough ‘t where you wouldn’t notice. But I should’a asked. I’m sorry too.”

Kobra nods, knowing Jet can feel it. There’s a few long moments when he only listens to Jet’s breathing steady out. He still feels bad for fighting against Jet’s healing… sleep-thing? Jet’s probably just as exhausted as he is and being a stubborn kid isn’t helping anyone. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Kobra wonders aloud, humming softly when Jet begins rubbing his back again.

“Figured out how a month or so ago, when Ghoul got hurt.”

Kobra remembers well. Ghoul had gotten reckless in a clap, started toying with the Exterminators and it ended with a nasty blast to his shoulder. It nearly killed him. Kobra shivers at the memory.

“When he was still healin’ and wouldn’t sit still, I figured out how to… I dunno, help him fall asleep. It’s harder though when the person realizes what I’m doin’ and fights it.”

Instantly the guilt grows again. He didn’t mean to fight back, not really. It’s just terrifying to give in and let himself rest, knowing that another vision could come at any time.

“Stop that,” Jet chides.

“But- I didn’t mean to.”

“Kobra, baby look at me.” 

He lifts his head and struggles to make out Jet’s face in the near darkness. But he can see the love in his eyes, in the way he’s looking at Kobra with so much concern.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine.”

Kobra nods. He doesn't trust his voice.

Jet makes a soft sound, something between a sigh and a hum as he leans forward to kiss him gently on the top of his head. Kobra feels a smile form just from the little rush of love and safety that the action brings.

They lay back down and Kobra tucks himself right back into his spot from before. He’s more awake though and unless a miracle happens, he’s not going to be sleeping tonight. Unless…

“Jet?”

“Hmm?” He sounds half asleep and Kobra second guesses asking for him to do his magic sleep thing again. 

“I… can you do it again? I won’t fight it this time.”

He can’t see Jet’s smile but somehow he knows that it’s there. That Jet doesn’t mind. He hums again and wraps his arms tighter around Kobra.

There’s a pause and then Kobra feels the pull again. It’s gentle, a soft tug against his mind leading him closer to sleep. He doesn’t fight it, doesn’t let himself think of visions or all the things that could go wrong while he’s asleep. This time, he lets Jet guide him under and, for the first time in days, he’s out cold in less than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of my sleep deprived self wishing I had magic that could make me go to sleep when my head won't shut up. But also people have been wanting Kobra to finally get that hug. So I got close and gave him snuggles, forehead kisses, and a good nights sleep. That counts right?  
> Also, I dunno why this one is so long but I'm just gonna blame it on the fact that I'm procrastinating on my main fic.  
> <3


	19. In which ghoul likes to feel pretty

Jet’s the only one out of the four who can braid hair.

Poison lets Jet put in those tight braids along the top of their head, the kind that won’t come out for weeks.Ghoul on the other hand, adores having his braided into a crown around his head. It’s one of the only times Jet can get him to not only wash his hair, but also to sit still for an hour while he works.

The Girl lets Jet put her hair in as many braids as he can. Her hair is thick, just like his, so having it in braids helps when the heat gets to be unbearable. Plus, Jet sometimes puts little beads and things in. One time she even convinced him to braid in her soda top collection.

Kobra's hair is too short to be braided but he's debated growing it out just to try it. And Poison thinks having their hair braided like that makes them look cool; which is true. Ghoul just likes to feel pretty and he's so valid and I love him. He got jet to put flowers in his braided crown once and he legit looked like a greasy tattooed princess and it was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this was just my tags. Because they're important and if I could draw, you would be able to see how precious Ghoul would look in a braided crown with flowers.


	20. Powers, how do they work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a small Q/A yesterday about this universe on tumblr. The next few chapters are going to be the questions I was asked, along with my answers!

Q: "is there a catch for the powers? like a limit, or uses too much strength, ect?"

A: Yes!

So, Jet for example. Healing someone uses his own strength. It’s exhausting, especially if the injury/illness is bad enough. But he can sorta build his tolerance, if that makes sense. the more he does it, the longer it takes for it to exhaust him. Kinda like exercising. The same goes for Poison’s power.

But if he’s already tired, or injured himself, it gets harder. He’s nearly over done it a few times because he doesn’t want to stop and let himself rest.

As for Kobra, he can’t really control his visions (other than like _once_ when he forced one) but they still leave a physical effect on him. He gets shaky, pale, and drained whenever he has one, worse if it’s one that’s bad enough. But often his symptoms of having a vision are amplified by the anxiety/panic that comes with whatever he’s seen.

Some lucky people, like Ghoul and The Girl, seem to have no limit. Ghoul can turn into as many animals as he wants, as long as he wants, and there’s no real consequence. Other than him accidentally acting like the animal after he’s back in human form ( but the four aren’t completely sure if he’s doing that just to mess with them or not). The Girl only really uses her power whenever she’s upset or can’t get her emotions out. So if she’s excited, something weird but good will happen with the electric things nearby. But if she’s sad or scared, it’s almost like she sucks the power out of electronics.


	21. Just how different Are the four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has two in one because my answers were relatively short (in comparison to the others). They kinda follow the same vein though!

Q: “for the power au, do all killjoys have them? or just the fab 4”

A:

A lot of them do! It really comes in handy when you’re trying to survive in the desert or fighting Dracs. Kinda like how Ghoul managed to survive as a kid when he was by himself in the desert. You adapt.

Q: “This may have been addressed, but how common are powers in the zones and how do people treat people with powers? Are they shunned or coveted or anything? Like how did jets crew feel about having this little kid with healing abilities.”

A:

Powers are pretty common, actually. There’s a lot of radiation and Better Living has been known to do some uh… less than moral tests on people. Not everyone has powers but a lot of people have a _thing_. Maybe an extra finger or they glow ever so slightly in the dark. But a good number of people have actual, usable powers like the four do.

They’re not like, celebrated or anything. It gives them the same amount of fame as Poison getting head shots in every fight does. Just something for people to talk about and argue what’s true and what’s exaggerated.

As for Jet, he didn’t know he had a power at all until he started running with the four! He figured it out after Kobra got -what would have been a life threatening- laser wound in his stomach and it started to heal the second Jet touched him. He had other indications but it didn’t really click until the incident with Kobra.


	22. The Four aren't the only special ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Cherri Cola. That's all, just wanted to make sure you all appreciate him. <3

Q: “I don’t remember much from ur au bc I’ve been hyperfixated on my own au but IF dr d/show pony/ Cherri cola was to have a power (even if it’s minor) what would it be? same kinda vein- is it mentioned if the girl has a power?”

A:

—D. would totally have like sound based powers. Hear me out. He’s a DJ right? So maybe he can hear sound a little more clearly than normal people and he uses that to pick songs that compliment each other when he’s on the air. Or maybe he can like, boost radio signals? I mean where is he gonna find the equipment out in the desert to broadcast to the entire Zones? yeah, he’s definitely got sound based powers even though he wasn’t born in the zones.

— For Show Pony, I dunno. Maybe something with healing sorta like Jet Star. I hc them as a sort of jack of all trades. If you need a medic bc your crew doesn’t have one, Pony is honestly your best bet. They take care of Doc. And, The Four always call them whenever something happens that Jet can’t handle alone (or if he’s the one that’s hurt. Which is what they should have done with his eye, but didn’t). But theirs wouldn’t be as noticeable as Jet’s healing. It could almost be mistaken for luck. Finding the shrapnel in someone’s arm on the first try or getting the stitches perfect while in a moving vehicle.

\--- Ahh Cherri Cola! I had so much fun coming up with his. (If you’ve ever read MagicVerse, his is based off of Gee in that fic.) Basically he has these force fields he can make. He always tries to help people, any one that he can. And this power comes in handy often. Like when he’s trying to pull an idiot (often Fun Ghoul) out of a firefight so they don’t get shot _again_. Or when everything is too loud and someone (Kobra) needs just a few moments of quiet so they can calm down. These days he mostly uses his power to help The Four. But he’s helped almost everyone in the desert at least once. Everyone knows that Cherri will look out for you if you need it.

– and the girl does have a power! I talked about it before but basically she has (somewhat) control over electricity/ electrical things. But she’s still really young so she’s not very good at it yet and her power is wildly controlled by her emotions.


	23. Well, you wanted angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> *somewhat graphic mentions of suicide  
> * talk of death

Q: “i would love to hear about any hcs regarding venom bros angst ensuing from superpower complications…”

A:

–Poison sometimes will see spirits that look too much like their brother… tall, lanky kids who died way too young. With those rare smiles and awkward stances. There’s no shortage of kids dying young in the desert and sometimes Poison feels like they’re finding these spirits for a reason.

Whenever this happens, they always become really clingy. To the point where Kobra starts to get annoyed with them. Because he’s not a little kid, Poison should trust him enough to go to the Tracks on his own.

But Poison just is terrified that Kobra’s going to see something, that he’s going to freak out and do something irrational. They can’t protect him if he’s not with them. So days long stretches of Poison attaching themself to Kobra’s side are, unfortunately, common. If it’s particularly bad, they’ll even convince him to sleep in their room for a while. Just so they can keep an eye on him. To assure themself that he’s not the spirit they saw earlier. That their little brother is alive, that he’s safe.

– Kobra on the other hand has seen thousands of variants of how Poison (and the rest of his crew) will die. It changes constantly but there’s always one or two scenarios that still might happen at any given time. One of the worst is him seeing Ghoul captured, watching the City drain away any sense of individuality that he ever had.

But, the repeating one about Poison taking their own life is what has plagued Kobra since his powers first began to show up. He’s witnessed it so many times that he can’t keep track anymore, seen Poison’s lifeless body way more times than any brother ever should. He could tell you, with terrifying detail, exactly what his sibling’s corpse would look like.

If there’s a point where it gets easier to deal with these visions, Kobra hasn’t found it yet. For the most part he tries to ignore what he’s seen or reassure himself with facts. But that doesn’t always work.

When all else fails, Kobra will give in and tell Poison what’s wrong. He hates doing it, admitting how scared he is. But his sibling is always so good at distracting him. At dragging him out on a graffiti run or listening when he just needs to vent.


	24. Ghoul gets in trouble while doing lizard things too

There have been a couple of times where Ghoul is just sorta chilling on a rock or piece of pavement, sunbathing as a lizard, and someone will find him. Now, it’s not like he’s hiding or anything but usually he likes to be away from the others when he’s in animal form for a longer amount of time than normal.

It’s his way of relieving stress. Just like Poison has their graffiti and how Jet is always tuning up something on the car. How Kobra races.

Normally he tells the others before he goes out to do lizard things, so they don’t worry he’s up and ran or anything. But sometimes he forgets, or just doesn’t have the social energy for that conversation, however brief.

Though, he learned his lesson fast. It’d been during a drought, food supplies were slow and even he had taken to eating the occasional lizard or snake so that the kid could have the real food. So he can’t _blame_ Jet exactly. But it was still absolutely terrifying to be sunbathing one second and trapped in an old soup can the next. He hadn’t been able to transform back for fear of getting crushed inside the small container. And he can’t speak in that form. Jet already had the giant rock poised over his head by the time Ghoul managed to calm down enough to change back.

The experience had terrified Ghoul, and rightfully so. He has nightmares about it now, even though Jet still feels horrible and apologizes almost every day. Ghoul doesn’t eat lizards anymore, for fear that they’re someone like him who can’t change back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jet and Ghoul had both just stood there, screaming, until Kobra and Poison ran outside to see what was wrong.


	25. Sibling Shenanigans

Even though Ghoul’s the biggest prankster out of the Four, Kobra has his own fair share of mischief under his belt.

In true little brother fashion, he’s made Poison’s life more interesting since the moment he knew how to walk. Even when they were in the City, he would eat their food just to annoy them or bounce walled up balls of paper off their head while they were trying to read.

They paid him back, of course. They still do. He gets things lugged at his head on a regular basis. And now, whenever Poison is plotting anything particularly cruel, he’ll be able to See it before it happens and know what to avoid. Which, might be an unfair advantage, seeing as he has never lost a pranking war. But he still lets Poison win small ones, on occasion.

(even though he’s fairly sure that they cheat too. But he can’t call them out on it for risk of being called out too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One about Kobra that's not sad! Hell yeah!


	26. Don't let cherri fool you, he's a softy

Cherri Cola is just as weird as The Four.

He wasn’t born in the desert, hell he wasn’t even born in the _City_. But no one knows that and he’s not telling.

He’s still weird though, just like desert borns like Jet. Cherri’s shield-things, something he has never learned a proper name for, were discovered when he was young. Kids don’t just have the ability to shield themself from gun fire with nothing but their mind. But he did.

Cherri used to try and hide it once he got older, once he started living in the desert. He hated it, really. Because he’s only human, he can only protect so many people at one time. Needless to say, he’s lost people. People he feels like he should have been able to protect.

But the Four are just different. They helped him remember that, above all, his ability is something he _can_ use to help people. To make a difference. He would never say this out loud, but in a way, those four teenagers saved his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all love and appreciate Cherri Cola. That is all


	27. Show Pony is not a nurse

Show Pony hates being called Doc’s “nurse”.

They’re not a nurse, _thank you very much_. They just know basic first aid and have a, mild, affinity to healing. That’s it.

A small part of them wishes their ability was as strong as Jet’s. That they were strong enough to team up with Jet and fix Doc’s legs.

But there’s much more to Pony than waiting on some old guy hand and foot, they will tell you that first hand. I mean, have you _seen_ them dance before?

~~Though, they do secretly worry over Doc constantly. He’s like their best friend~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't talk about Show Pony enough. I love their character though. So look out for more on them sometime soon!


	28. the girl just wants to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> *death mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to re-upload this bc i flipped one of the pargaraphs' orders

Jet has an ongoing theory about The Girl’s powers.

Sure, for the most part they seem to revolve around electricity and her controlling electric currents near her in response to certain emotions.

However. There’s been those unmistakable moments where Jet’s been healing someone and he’s on the dregs of his strength. He has nothing left to give. And the person is still fading, far too fast. He can almost feel them dying in his own chest. But then The Girl will touch his shoulder, or his hand, and he’ll get another wave of strength.

Sometimes it’s enough to pull the person back from the brink. Like when Poison managed to get the worst case of heatstroke Jet’s ever seen. (because they’re an idiot and refused to take off their jacket in 120 degree heat) Sometimes it’s not enough. Like the neutral who got on an Exterminator’s bad side and Jet didn’t happen to stumble across them until days later.

Jet has no idea how to voice his theory to the others, but he gets the feeling that The Girl’s powers are more than simple electric currents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and i have a crapton of these just sitting around. So, you guys get two today!


	29. Spooky shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> *death mention

Poison’s powers aren’t just sensing and talking to spirits around them. It took some time for them to figure it out, but, if they concentrate hard enough, they can cross over the line between the living and the dead. By doing so, they can see the world how the spirits do. Everything is dark, almost in black and white, but it mirrors the living world.

They’re not quite physically in this dimension when they do this. Their body remains exactly where they left it while their spirit, or energy or whatever, travels freely.

In this “spirit world”, Poison can see the energy/ souls of both the living and the dead. So if they were to cross over while in a room full of people, they would be still see the spirits of the living people around them. It’s more difficult to talk to the living while they’re in this state, sort of like how difficult it is for spirits, but if they have to, Poison can communicate.

But, going into this mirrored plane of existence is the only way Poison can help a spirit to move on. The connection is just too flimsy if they’re in the physical world. They have to be on even ground for them to truly be able to help the spirit.

Even so, Poison doesn’t really like to do this often, cross over. It’s dissociating as hell and not to mention fucking _exhausting_.

It really comes in handy though in some circumstances and, besides, the rest of the Four think it’s cool as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is majorly a bit of necessary background info for a one shot i'm gonna be post in like half an hour. I got this idea from the book City of Ghosts, wherein a young girl can cross over to a spirit world of sorts. This isn't the same as her abilities but Poison's are inspired by that so I wanted to give the book credit haha


	30. Traffic Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> *death mentions  
> *panic attacks  
> * mild gore and wound stuff

“ _Breathe_ kid.”

Poison sucks in a shaky, too shallow breath. They can barely think, can hardly move through the panic that feels like it’s strangling them. 

Because this is the worst case scenario. This is the exact fucking thing they’ve feared since day _one_.

Kobra’s _gone_.

So is Jet.

They’d heard the report, listened to Doc’s gravely voice inform the entire desert that Poison just lost over half of their fucking _family_ in a matter of hours. And Ghoul’s not even _here_.

He’s somewhere. Distantly Poison knows they know where he is. But the detail is too difficult to excavate from the panic that’s gripping them. All they know is that he’s not here. 

And Poison is _alone_. Their head is swimming with the weight of what has just happened, the grief crashing down on them like never ending waves. Drowning them.

Kobra’s their baby _brother_. He’s their entire fucking _life_.

And- and Jet is their best friend. The one of the only _reasons_ they’re still here today. 

But now they’re both gone, just like that. _Gone_ and Poison is _alone_ and-

“So help me, if you hyperventilate and die I’m not going to help you learn ghost shit.”

Poison glares up through the greasy strings of their hair that’ve fallen down over their face. _She_ stands there, a glare of her own etched onto her face. Her hands are on her hips, her expression almost motherly. Of all the times for her to show up, to bother them. Of course she chooses now.

“Piss _off_ ,” they bite out.

Their head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds and they weakly let it hang, their chin pressing into their chest and their tears soaking into the fabric of their shirt. They can barely feel it.

Because Poison is too weak, too powerless to stop the ache deep inside their chest as it begins to spread to the rest of them. It doesn’t matter anymore. Kobra and Jet are gone. And with _their_ luck, so is Ghoul. The market is barely a mile away from where Doc said the clap happened.

Poison has lost everything.

They don’t need clingy fucking ghosts telling them to get their shit together. 

“Poison,” Maude snaps.

The sharpness of her voice makes them look up. It feels like lifting boulders as they raise their head, like the guilt is going to crush them.

They should have gone with the others, _why_ didn’t they go with the others?

“Listen to me,” Maude begins slowly, a tinge of actual kindness in her voice. “You don’t know if they’re gone, honey.”

“Yes. I _do_.” 

Because Doc _said _so. And they can feel it, the push of new souls around the area Kobra and Jet went down. A bunch of people died today, that much they can tell even from this distance.__

____

“No. You don’t,” she counters, gentle now. 

____

She steps over and crouches down beside them. Poison had sunk to the floor the second Doc’s broadcast finished, and they don’t know how long they’ve sat here but they vaguely remember it was morning when they’d heard the news. A small glance up to a nearby window shows midday sun streaming through the glass.

____

“Poison, sweetie,” she puts a cold, barely solid, hand on their shoulder. “You can check. Cross over for a few minutes at most. Just like we’ve practiced.”

____

It takes Poison a moment to actually process what she’s asking. What she’s implying.

____

Because they want to believe it, _god_ they want to believe that the others are okay. They _can’t_ just give themself that hope and then have it smashed the next second. It would destroy them.

____

They simply don't have this kind of luck. None of them do. 

____

In fact, Kobra’s been seeing _something_ for weeks now but he’d never been able to discern what, exactly. Poison should have known that whatever it was would happen today. When they’re all separated. 

____

“It’s the only way,” Maude adds with a sad, sympathetic smile. “You have to know for yourself.”

____

She does have a point.

____

____

If they really are alive and Poison just ignores them, they’d never be able to forgive themself. So, they nod numbly and let their eyes fall shut. It takes only a second before they’re seeing the room around them again, this time with their eyes closed.

____

Everything’s mostly the same, just in darker shades. It’s sort of like black and white, but not quite. Sound is more quiet now, almost muted. 

____

Poison can see Maude more clearly now, her glow stronger. Her hand on their shoulder feels more real and when Poison shifts themself, they can see their actual body. They’re leaning against the wall, eyes shut gently. 

____

They ignore the fact that they look like they’ve had a breakdown and have been crying for hours on end- because they _have_. 

____

Whenever Poison shifts, they can see the residual glow of their own energies in the corner of their eye, dragging delayed against the smoky shade of the room. Even now, given the situation, Poison still finds it fascinating. This place feels like a part of them, it feels like somewhere they should be.

____

They glance to Maude once, a helpless, scared vulnerability finally breaking through. Her eyes grow sad, but she nods once and motions for them to go.

____

\------------------------------------------

____

Finding the spot where the clap took place is easy. Stupid easy. There’s so many souls in the area that it honestly would be pretty fucking hard to miss. 

____

Poison discovers, once they come to a stop on the faded pavement of Gunao, that most of the souls are Dracs’. About thirty in total, that are lingering here, anyway. Some must have already moved on while others, most, float around aimlessly. As if they’re trying to adjust to suddenly being themselves again. Going from the City’s brainwashing to free thinking.

____

But Poison’s not looking for those kinds of spirits. They’re looking for the orange/yellow glow of Kobra, the way his are always a bit brighter than normal. The gentle blue of Jets, how it looks exactly like what his healing feels. Safe.

____

They sweep their eyes desperately, yet meticulously, over the wreckage of Better Living cars, over the body bags strewn out all over the place. It’s only when Poison glances at a sand dune to their right that they see it.

____

A dim, glowing orange accompanied by a muted blue.

____

____

They _know_ those energies.

____

Those are Kobra’s and Jet and- and _fuck_. 

____

_No_. No, _please_.

____

They bee-line to the sand dune, heart pounding even though they’re not corporal. Not really. But they can feel the adrenaline of it as they round the dune and search frantically for their brother, for Jet.

____

And they find them, leaning with their backs against the sun bleached sand. Kobra’s eyes are closed and he’s covered in grit and blood. Jet is awake though, sitting up and pressing his hand against blood stained bandages on Kobra’s side.

____

But that’s not the reason Poison feels like they’re about to puke. Or pass out. Or maybe _both_.

____

It’s because they’re _not_ dead. They can tell the difference between living and dead energies. And, by some fucking miracle, Kobra and Jet _aren’t_ dead.

____

Poison feels the hot tears as they begin to fall down their face. Too relieved to care about the possibility of someone else seeing. Because these tears, this ache in their chest, are different than before. Different from earlier when it felt like they were ripping apart their insides. No this is _relief_. And thankfulness. And god, Poison is _never_ going to let either of these two out of their sights _ever_ again.

____

They take a step closer without realizing it and, despite not quite really being here, it alerts Jet. His eyes dart up, though they pass unseeing over where Poison’s standing. Even so, he pulls his gun up with his free hand. The bright blue blaster shakes in his hand, enough to where they know he’d be lucky to even fire a shot.

____

Their heart breaks at that. At the exhaustion so prominent in his eyes but how he’s still defending Kobra, after everything.

____

Now, Poison’s never tried to talk to someone while they’re in this weird ghost reality. But fuck, now’s a good time to try. Jet needs to know that help is coming. _Then_ Poison can rush back home and come back to get them.

____

“Jet,” they say slowly, forcing their words to travel through the distance between their actual body and where they are.

____

Jet blinks and frowns. He re-adjusts his hold on his gun and presses his hand harder against Kobra’s side.

____

“Jet, it’s Poison. Can you hear me?”

____

Even though they can already feel the toll this is taking, Poison isn’t sure if Jet _can_ hear them. If they’re even loud enough for him to hear. No wonder Maude needed their help to speak, this shit is _exhausting_.

____

“Poison?” Jet whispers at last, his voice cracking and breaking as he glances around to try and spot them.

____

“Yeah, yeah it's me,” they assure him quickly, smiling even though he can’t see them. “I’m on my way. I’m gonna come back. I’m gonna find you guys and we’ll take you home and-” they shake their head, forcing the panic down again. “And I’ll be back as soon as I can. Can you guys hold on? Just an hour, at _most_?”

____

Jet takes an unsteady breath and lifts his hand from Kobra’s side. His hand is covered in red and their brother still looks so deathly pale against the sand. Even with the black and white tint to everything from being in this form. Jet sighs and puts his hand back, a brief blue glow sparking through the dim light around them. Kobra’s orange glow barely changes. 

____

“Yeah,” Jet whispers at last, just loud enough for Poison to hear. “But _hurry_. Please?”

____

They nod and let themself fade back into their own body. 

____

As they jump up, much too fast, and stumble about trying to get everything they need, Poison tries not to think of what would have happened if Maude wasn’t here. If she hadn’t told them to look. Maybe she’s not as annoying as they’d thought.

____

Ten minutes later, they sling Jet’s med kit over their shoulder and glance around the room quickly in an attempt to figure out if they’ve forgotten something. 

____

The car keys are in their pocket, just like always. They have the big kit, the one with all of Jet’s more fancy medical supplies stashed inside. They can’t think of anything else they’d need but it still feels like they’re forgetting something.

____

“Here.”

____

They spin around to the voice behind them. Maude is holding out her hand, a soft smile on her face.

____

“Oh shit. Right, thanks.”

____

Poison takes the radio from her carefully, suppressing a shiver at the goosebumps that rise up their arm when they accidentally touch her frozen skin.

____

“Call Ghoul. He may be able to help.”

____

They nod and thank her quickly. She’s disappeared by the time they make it to the car.

____

“Ghoul,” Poison says hurriedly into the radio, already starting the car and pulling out of the carport.

____

“Yep.”

____

They nearly begin crying again, just from hearing his voice. Just from the knowledge that he’s not dead. But Kobra and Jet _will_ be if Poison doesn’t hurry. They step on the gas and the engine roars as they speed up.

____

“You hear ‘bout th’ clap earlier?”

____

“Yeah?” Ghoul asks warily.

____

“Kobra ‘ n Jet were in it. They’re hurt. _Bad_. I need help.”

____

Ghoul swears colorfully for a second but when he answers his voice is that deadly sort of calm that unnerves Exterminators.

____

“I’ll meet you there.”

____

The radio cuts off after that and Poison simply focuses on driving. It’s a good twenty minutes from the diner to where Jet and Kobra went down, but with the way Poison’s driving they’ll be there in 15. But that’s still so long. So much could go wrong in that amount of time. They pray Ghoul will get there before them.

____

\---------------------------------------

____

By the time Poison skids the car to a stop beside the sand dune, Ghoul’s truck is already there. They thank the Witch profusely as they snatch the med kit out of the passenger seat and jog over to the other side of the dune.

____

Poison spots Ghoul first. He’s crouched down with his back to them, leaning over Kobra. Their brother isn’t moving. Beside him, Jet looks barely conscious.

____

They run over as fast as they can and slide down to their knees beside Ghoul. He doesn’t even look up at them.

____

“How is he?” Poison dares to ask around the lump in their throat.

____

“Jet got most’a the bleeding ‘t stop but he’s in bad shape, P.”

____

“I can- I can help,” Jet murmurs, clumsily pushing himself up only to collapse back down again.

____

There’s a large gash in his forehead and his clothing is so singed Poison can’t even tell if he’s been hit or not. Point is, Jet isn’t in any condition to be healing anyone right now. Stubborn little fuck that he is won’t admit it.

____

They put a hand on his shoulder when he tries to get up again.

____

“Jet,” they press gently. “Stay down. We can take care of ‘im from here.”

“But-”

____

“You’ve kept ‘im alive. You’ve done more than enough.”

____

He looks like he’s going to argue but then Ghoul says their name, and Jet closes his eyes in acceptance. Or perhaps he’s simply too tired to fight them on this. Poison’s telling themself that it’s the former. 

____

“I need your help,” Ghoul tells them seriously, but they can clearly see the fear he’s hiding.

____

Neither of them are good with medical things, especially not in situations like this one. But they’re going to have to be. 

____

The nod and turn towards Kobra. “What do you need me to do?”

____

____

After that, everything becomes a blur of Poison handing Ghoul things from the kit. Of Jet offering advice or help whenever they need him. Of Poison trying not to puke from the sight of the huge chunk the blaster took out of Kobra’s side.

____

But, after an eternity, they’re done.

____

Kobra looks a little better, less _dead_ than before. But he’s not woken up. 

____

They have to leave Jet by himself long enough for Poison and Ghoul to carry Kobra over to the ‘AM, even though Poison feels bad about leaving him. Even though they won’t be gone but a minuet or two at most.

____

The harsh sun beating down overhead only makes things more difficult and Poison feels close to dropping by the time they get Kobra situated in the back seat. They sit down heavily in the passenger seat and rest their head in their hands. The adrenaline is finally starting to crash and they’re beginning to feel it. Their head swims and they swear the car is moving even though their feet are planted on the sand outside.

____

“Stay put. Watch Kobes, I’ll get Jet,” Ghoul instructs them.

____

They go to argue but by the time they’ve lifted their head, he’s already jogging back towards Jet. Poison can’t find the energy to chase after him. A moment later Ghoul re-emerges from behind the dune with Jet in his arms. It’s a strange sight, such a small person carrying such a larger one.

____

They can see the strain on Ghoul’s face but he doesn’t slow down, or even complain about it once he gets closer. Jet is placed gently in the back seat alongside Kobra and instantly he lifts their brothers’ head into his lap. 

____

Poison smiles a bit at that. They swing their legs inside the car and lean back against the seat once they pull the door closed. Ghoul slides into the driver’s seat and, after adjusting it so he can touch the pedals, puts the car in drive and hauls ass back home. They’ll come back for Ghoul’s truck later.

____

It’s a tense 20 minutes. Somehow longer than their way over. 

____

Poison keeps glancing back, terrified to take their eyes off of Kobra and Jet. The bandage they’d hastily taped to Jet’s forehead is already bled through but, somehow, Kobra’s look just fine. 

____

It’s obvious Jet is still healing him, despite the fact that Jet’s the one that looks like death warmed up right now. They’re just about to scold Jet for putting so much stress on himself when they pull up to the diner. (like he would have listened to them, anyway)

____

There’s another rush as Ghoul and Poison fumble their way through getting the other two inside. Normally situations are reversed. _Normally_ it’s Jet and Kobra that have to drag them and Ghoul out of shit like this. It feels weird to be in their place. If this is how terrified Kobra and Jet are whenever they and Ghoul do dumb shit, Poison can sort of understand the hundreds of lectures Jet has given them for not taking care of themself.

____

Working together, they and Ghoul get the others inside easily enough. Ghoul deposits Jet in a booth- with a firm order for him to stay put- while Poison carefully takes Kobra back to his room. They know that moving him around a lot could make things worse, so they figure it’d be best to make sure he’s someplace comfy. And what could be better than his own room? With the nicest mattress they have.

____

(Well, the nicest other than The Girl’s. But she’s having some sort of sleepover/slumber party with Pony until tomorrow. They make a mental note to contact Doc the moment they get a chance.)

____

Poison sets Kobra down slowly, careful to not bend or twist the fresh stitches and bandages on his side. Just as they’re pulling the threadbare blanket over his lower half, Kobra’s eyes begin to flutter. He blinks awake blearily, glancing around with unfocused eyes.

____

“Kobes?” they ask, their voice coming out softer than they’d intended.

____

But it does the trick. He opens his eyes more and looks directly at them.

____

____

“Pois?” he mumbles weakly.

____

When they don’t answer fast enough, he shifts and starts trying to get his arms under him to sit up. Poison hurries to push him back down the whole inch he’d risen, terrified that he’s going to make his injury worse.

____

“Hey, hey,” they say, trying to keep the panic out of their voice. “Easy. Don’t try ‘n get up.”

____

He frowns and glances down. The white bandages stand out against the dirty brown of the blanket and from the slight tan of his bare torso. What’s left of his yellow and black tank top is frayed and shredded, now ending just past his ribs. They had to cut the binder off of him but Poison has it balled up in the bag, just in case. They might be able to fix it. 

____

“Jet?” Kobra manages, relaxing back down into the mattress

____

“He’s a little banged up but he’s alright.”

____

Kobra lets out an inaudible breath and Poison can see the tension leaving his body. 

____

“Thank the Witch,” he whispers.

____

“We were more worried ‘bout _you_ ,Kid. Scared us half to death.”

____

That gets Kobra to laugh, for some reason. But it’s all it takes for the last of the lingering fear drain from Poison. Neither of them say anything else but Poison lays down beside him anyway. They don’t really like the thought of leaving him alone after this, even if he is going to be fine.

____

The mattress is comfortable and Kobra snuggles as close as he can to them without actually shifting on his side. Poison can feel themself drifting to sleep just as fast as Kobra. But they don’t fight it. 

____

Because he’s safe. Jet’s safe. They’re both still here.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this one for over a Week. The second I thought of Poison's ability to cross the line between living and dead, my head went straight to the traffic report. Bc yes.  
> I'm really proud of this one and I'm pretty sure it's my new favorite thing i've written for this au


	31. ghostly friends

Poison has a spirit that’s latched herself onto them. They hadn’t meant to, exactly. All they’d done was reach out to her, offer their energy as a means for her to communicate with them more easily. Which, technically speaking, worked.

Except now, she’s accidentally attached to their soul or some shit and has no intention of leaving.

Poison complains a lot, namely about how they can’t choose when she shows up, but they do appreciate the company. There’s been a couple times where talking to her in a stressful situation has been the only thing keeping them sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ghost is the same one that appeared in the previous chapter!!   
> She's basically from Before the wars and she'd been sorta floating around for Years until Poison tried to help her. But they messed up and now they're stuck with her.   
> It's not as bad as you'd think.  
> Except for when Poison looks extra crazy because the others can't see the ghost and they look like they're talking to thin air.


	32. Lightning flashes

Ghoul’s scared of thunderstorms. Hell, scared isn't even the right word. He’s _terrified_ of them.

A lot of it has to do with when he was first in the desert. Being alone meant he didn’t have any real shelter or way to stay dry. The first storm he _remembers_ seeing, he was three. He’d curled up underneath an abandoned car to escape the storm, too far away from his little makeshift shelter to make it back in time. All ghoul really remembers from that night is shivering from the cold and wet, and how sick he got after. how the flashes of lightning felt like they were getting closer. The way the thunder felt like it was shaking the ground beneath him. He couldn’t think of any animal that he could turn into that might help. He was completely defenseless.

The last thing he remembers of that night is a huge, bright light. And then. Nothing.

Ghoul’s not sure if the lightning actually hit him, or just the car he was underneath. When he woke up, he hadn’t found any burns or anything. Just one hell of a cold that lingered for nearly a month. But to this day, he’s still absolutely terrified the second the first rumble of thunder rolls through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here's a bit more into ghoul's back story in this. It's really similar to how i have him in "normal" cannon. Just with the added thing of changing into animals.  
> I know i'm not the first to make him have this fear, and i don't claim to be. But there's just something heartbreaking with the image of this tiny, three-year-old kid hiding under a rusted metal car during a bad storm.  
> I might start doing actual backstories for the four in this. Bc while they're similar to my typical cannon stuff, they Are different. Haven't given it much thought. But I think it'd be fun if you guys were interested.


	33. of naps and needing brain bleach

Q: “Does Ghoul ever turn into a cat at sit in sun patches in the diner?”

A: 

yes absolutely! He loves to curl up on the warm hardwood floors and nap for hours. it’s like his favorite place to nap. The others have nearly tripped over him more times than they can count!

Q: “whats the weirdest thing that's happened to one of them because of the whole powers thing?”

A: This is the first thing i thought of, so fair warning haha

Kobra seeing, in painful detail, the day Ghoul and their sibling finally got their shit together and uh... _ya know_.

He was traumatized and couldn’t look either of them in the eye for weeks afterwards. And he never told any of the others about it, because how would that conversation even _go_??


	34. don't underestimate ghoul and jet

People always talk about how good of a team Kobra and Poison are. And while the siblings _are_ a damn good asset to have in a fight, everyone just kind of ignores how good Jet and Ghoul are together.

Jet’s calculated rage with Ghoul’s chaotic determination combine explosively when they’re in claps. Together, they’ve taken out entire squadrons of dracs by themselves. Maybe it’s because Jet can, for the most part, heal any injury Ghoul gets from being a bit too reckless in the fight. Maybe it’s because with the knowledge that Jet can and _will_ cover Ghoul’s back, he can go full crazy with limited repercussions.

Or maybe, it’s because in the middle of a firefight Ghoul and Jet don’t have to say a word. Half the time they don’t even have to look at each other to know the plan or what to do next. They just flow well together. In everything they do, but most importantly when it counts. It’s almost like they can read each other’s minds.

And while they don’t fight by themselves often, when they do it’s something _incredible_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't find the original post, but forever ago there was a post on tumblr talking about how incredibly in sync Jet and Ghoul were in the music videos. And that's what gave me the idea for this hc, so credit to the person who made that post!


	35. finding a baby in a gas station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> *death mention

Ghoul was the one who found the girl.

It was his first solo run, a few short months after he joined the crew. The others finally trusted him enough to not run off and disappear. He was excited. He’d missed the freedom of traveling alone in the desert. And, since it was a short run, he wouldn’t have to deal with the inevitable loneliness that comes along with it as well. 

By the time he had made the trades and was working his way back down Guano towards their hideout, he was exhausted. So, he stopped at an old, abandoned gas station. He didn’t sleep- that’s a good way to wake up dead- but he did rest in the shade for a few hours. Just as he was shifting back into his human form, he heard a cry.

It took some digging but he located the source of the crying. Hidden in the back of the dingy storage room was a body. Couldn’t have been dead longer than a day or two. Clearly a ‘joy. But, beside the fallen rebel was a squirming ball of blankets. The source of the crying.

Ghoul’s heart shattered and broke the second he unwrapped the blankets, revealing a red-faced but very much alive baby. No more than a year old.

The second he saw her face, the second she stopped crying and just stared at him, Ghoul knew he could never leave her here. She was alone, just like he had been for so long. He remembers what it’s like, being juggled from crew to crew because no one knew how to raise a kid. Inevitably just leaving on his own, because he’d be better off that way.

He didn’t want that for anyone, least of all the baby in his arms. So, he grabbed her mother’s mask and the blankets, and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Girl has Ghoul wrapped around her finger. Like all she has to do is pout and he's ready to give her whatever she wants. Jet of course makes sure it's reasonable but if Ghoul had it his way she'd be spoiled to no end. Ghoul cries when she cries, every time. He freaks out when she's hurt or sick. (he sneaks her his own rations when times are tough and there's not a lot of food to go around.)
> 
> When he brought her home, just picture that scene from iCarly where Spenser has the smoothie and the emu. That's basically how it went.


	36. schools in

The Four all work together to teach The Girl what she needs to know about the world around her. How to shoot a gun. How to patch someone up. Where to find food, water. Basic things that means she’ll know how to survive on her own should they not be there to take care of her one day.

But, perhaps most importantly, they teach her basic, boring school things. Just like everything else they do though, it’s a far cry from how things are done in the City.

It’s things like art with Poison, where they let her scribble to her hearts content on a wall in the diner they’ve been saving just for her. As they teach her which colors to mix to get what. how to ration art supplies because they’re so expensive.

Meanwhile, Jet’s the only one patient enough to teach her to read and write. But he does so gladly. There’s something so satisfying about watching a kid make the connections and actually read a word for the first time. Jet is the one who taught her how to write her name. ~~her real one.~~ and sometimes, Ghoul sits in on those lessons too, seeing as he never actually learned to read.

Kobra teaches the girl his own, trial and error version of science. Which chemicals she can mix to make something helpful, like cleaning supplies, and which ones would lead to an explosion or possible injury. He’s beginning to teach her how to hack things like Better Living’s vending machines too. She’s getting pretty good at it, can almost do it faster than he can.

And Ghoul, he’s teaching her science too. Sorta. Since he never had school of any kind, he’s a bit different in his approach. He'll turn into an animal and basically turn himself into a petting zoo. That way the girl can see what types of animals she doesn’t have to worry about, like the small lizards that laze about all over the desert, and which ones she should steer clear of, like the small child-sized snakes that like to hide in old buildings. Of course, for the most part it’s nothing but attention and ear scratches, so he loves every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the survival stuff is important for her to learn. But there comes to a point where you have to do more than just survive. you have to live, too. And that's why The Girl learning this things is so important.


	37. Yeah it's cool, I'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> *child abuse (but it's only backstory and there's hardly any detail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this trying to make a happy, purely comfort sicfic about Ghoul. And then the plot happened and here we are.  
> Side note, this takes place before Poison knows about their power. And before Kobra's really open about his visions. The others know something's up but he won't say yet. 
> 
> A huge thank you to @i-like-to-wander-around-here for editing this one for me! She's also the one who wanted a happy fic. Sorry! I'm gonna try again tomorrow and we'll see how it goes!
> 
> *chapter title is from joyriding*

Ghoul wakes with a groan.

Sunlight filters softly through the windows of the dining area and he can see the dust floating lazily in the air. 

For a moment, he’s not quite sure how he got here. Why he’s waking up in a booth and not in the closet turned bedroom that he calls his own. But then he remembers fiddling with the wiring of a project he's working on last night. He must have fallen asleep sitting up, judging by the throbbing in his neck and the stiffness of his back. He's been doing that a lot lately. Falling asleep when he doesn't mean to. And he always wakes up feeling worse than he did before he fell asleep.

Today is no different. His chest aches, like he’s been laying on his stomach for too long. Or like he’s cracked another rib.

On second thought, his head’s sore too. Like he’s spent too much time in the sun. Which he hasn’t because he’s been inside basically all week, working on various projects to keep himself busy.

It’s early enough that he can hear the others still sleeping. Jet’s snoring is the deepest, and the loudest, rolling through the unnaturally still diner like a train. But a peaceful one. Ghoul’s only known Jet to get actually angry once. And that was because someone threatened Kobra.

From the booth he’s sitting in, Ghoul can peer down the hallway and just barely see into Poison’s room. It’s dark in there but he can see the ends of their feet and the small, infant- sized lump that he knows to be the baby. 

He knows better than to look for Kobra amongst the rest of his sleeping crewmates. The Kid is either on the roof or out messing with stuff in the garage. 

With another groan, Ghoul slides out of the booth. His head sways for a moment but he manages to regain his balance by leaning against the table. Once he’s sure he’s not going to fall over or anything, Ghoul stumbles towards the kitchen.

He should probably put Poison’s coffee on before they wake up. They’ve been extra nice to him recently so he should do something nice for them in return.

Which is an odd thing for him to think and do. Because only a few months ago they didn’t trust him as far as they could throw him. And Ghoul understood their reasoning at the time. He’s not exactly a steady kind of guy, or the type to just trust his entire life to three random strangers. But he’d been starving and they had food, so he stayed. Helped out with whatever they needed, ate consistently for the first time in his life. And while Jet seemed to have a soft spot for him near instantly, Poison just straight out _hated_ him. For no reason.

All Ghoul did was appear in one of the Kid’s nightmare vision-things and Poison put the blame on him. Like Ghoul could control what Kobra dreamt, or saw- or whatever?

It’s not _his_ fault!

Poison has warmed up to him though, oddly enough. They don’t glare at him 24/7, so that must be a good sign. Plus, they let him go on that run the other week. The one that led him to bring home the baby Poison is currently snuggling with. 

So, maybe he’s making progress. Maybe this time, this crew will actually last.

As he fills the coffee pot with rain water from their bucket, Ghoul shivers. It’s morning now, he shouldn’t be this cold. Once the sun comes up there’s no relief from the blistering heat until it goes down again in the evening. 

He hopes he’s not getting sick. That’s the _last_ thing he needs.

Just as he’s hitting the button to start the coffee, the front door slams shut. He’s just about to investigate who it was, when Kobra comes wandering into the kitchen. His sunglasses are on and there’s a blanket balled up in his arms.

He comes over to Ghoul and leans against the counter without a word. Which, Ghoul doesn’t mind at all. That’s why he and Kobra get along so well, he thinks. Neither of them talk just to fill space. Unlike Poison, who will blabber for hours about absolutely nothing.

But it’s kind of endearing though, so Ghoul’s not one to complain.

“Th’ baby up yet?” Kobra asks, though his head is turned away from Ghoul so that he can look out the window to their right.

Ghoul can see a bit more of his face behind his glasses from this angle, see the dark circles contrasting against the baby blue of his eyes.

He shakes his head in response and Kobra just nods. Ghoul moves to lean back against the counter as the coffee pot groans and hisses it’s way through making their first pot of the day. 

No more than ten minutes of comfortable silence later and Jet groggily comes into the kitchen. He’s rubbing his eyes but there’s a smile for both him and Kobra when he notices them standing there.

“Mornin’,” Jet says cheerily, not at all surprised that they’re both awake this early.

Poison’s the one that sleeps like the dead. They could probably sleep through a clap with no effort at all. Lucky bastard.

Jet comes over to Kobra and presses a lingering kiss to the top of his head. A rare smile crosses Kobra’s face as Jet hums and starts rummaging through the cabinets.

The whole, Kobra and Jet thing- whatever it is- is new. Newer than Ghoul is. But he has to admit they both seem happy. It’s kinda adorable. Though he’d never tell the two of them that. Ghoul has a reputation to uphold, after all.

“Either of you eaten yet?” Jet asks as he turns around, three cans of powerpup already in hand.

Kobra shakes his head and Jet hands him one. He looks over to Ghoul next, eyebrow raised. But Ghoul just shakes his head, no. The thought alone of food is making his stomach twist painfully.

Jet gets that worried look for a second, but then he shrugs and puts back the can he was offering him. They’re both eating, while Ghoul stands there awkwardly, when the coffee pot beeps to let them know it’s finished. Poison stumbles through a moment later, baby on their hip and their hair wild. Ghoul can’t help but stare. Marvel in the way their hair shines in the morning sunlight and the way the t-shirt they slept in hangs off their body. How their face softens, just a little, when they see the rest of them standing there. How careful they are with the half-asleep infant in their arms.

Kobra slides them a cup of coffee before they even finish crossing the room and Ghoul laughs as they try to drink it too fast and nearly burn themself. Poison glares at him but it’s playful, familiar.

_____________________

Ghoul offers to feed the baby first, seeing as the others are still eating breakfast and waking up with their coffee. No one objects, so he carefully takes her from Poison and goes into the dining area, bottle in hand. She’s squirmy today but thankfully, not as fussy as yesterday. Just energetic and giggly. So even though he nearly drops her, it’s a nice change from the shit ton of crying she’d done her first week here.

Ghoul plops down into the seat heavily, surprised at how tired he is. He sighs and readjusts his hold on the baby before giving her the bottle. She calms down quickly after that, thank fuck. And, as she drinks, Ghoul tries to catch his breath and figure out why he’s so exhausted when he _just_ woke up.

He’d gone to sleep fairly early, maybe a little after midnight. And, as far as he remembers, he’d slept pretty good. But for some reason, his chest aches even worse than before and he still can’t quite catch his breath. His headache isn’t letting up either and, truthfully, he’s fighting the urge to just close his eyes and go back to sleep.

But Ghoul can’t do that. He’s the one that offered to feed the baby, he can’t just pass out on her. She could _choke_!

When he glances down, he finds the baby looking up at him as she eats, her big brown eyes so full of innocence and trust. 

He finds himself constantly afraid he’s going to hurt her, that he’s going to do something wrong. She’s so small. So fragile.

He has _no_ experience with kids, not even with a sibling. Ghoul’s _completely_ in over his head. But, looking down at her right now, he’d never in a million years wish for anything different. She needs him, _depends_ on him. And there’s no way in hell he’s going to abandon her like all those crews did to him. No kid should have to go through that and he would do anything in the world to assure that this baby knows she’s loved. So lack of experience and Ghoul’s headache be damned, he’s _not_ going to let this kid down.

\-----

By the time she’s finished with her bottle, Kobra comes back through. His race gear is already on but his helmet is under his arm as he comes over to the booth Ghoul’s in and leans down. 

Kobra smiles and ruffles the curly little poof of hair on the top of the baby’s head.

“For luck,” he says leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Ghoul might have gotten attached to her at first sight, but so have the others. Kobra especially.

“Keep ‘im safe, ‘kay baby girl?” 

The baby answers him by squealing and babbling while she claps her hands. Kobra seems to take that as a yes and stands back up.

“Be safe,” Ghoul tells him, using the baby’s hand to wave goodbye.

Kobra salutes and pulls the helmet over his head. The baby giggles and busies herself in pulling Ghoul’s hair.

Once the door closes behind Kobra, Ghoul’s smile falls a bit. His head is really killing him now and the energetic babbling the baby is doing as he yanks on his hair, _really_ isn't helping him all that much. 

A few moments later, Ghoul can hear the backdoor shut and the telltale sound of Poison’s music turning on. Full blast. As always.

They’re working on some project on the back of the building and Ghoul understands that the music helps them concentrate, but does it _have_ to be so loud?

Ghoul tiredly eyes the little playpen Jet made for the baby, debating whether or not he’d be a bad caretaker for putting her in it so early in the day. On one hand, he’s fucking _exhausted_ and he really doesn’t have the energy to play with her today. But on the other hand, don’t babies need like, _constant_ human contact or something? He’s only been holding her for half an hour, surely she needs more than that.

He sighs to himself and glances down at the baby again. She’s grinning and squirming happily in his arms. He knows that she doesn’t deserve to be ignored and forced to play by herself simply because Ghoul slept bad last night. And the others are all busy so he can’t just try and pawn her off on one of them either. 

Decision made, Ghoul stands with a grunt and goes to find the stuffed bunny Poison brought home from the market yesterday. He can’t be selfish now that he’s taken it upon himself to watch over this kid. She was his decision and he knew what he was getting himself into. 

Besides, he really _does_ love playing with her. 

________________________________

Ghoul thought he’d feel better as the day went on. That he’d wake up more and then he wouldn’t be as tired, wouldn’t still feel like absolute _shit_.

Well, that didn’t fucking happen. If anything, he feels _worse_.

Jet finds him a little after lunch, hunched over on himself and coughing up a lung in the kitchen. He’s by Ghoul’s side in an instant, the warmth of his touch searing through his jacket the second his hand touches Ghoul. 

He can feel the strange, hot feeling of Jet’s healing as it begins. He allows himself exactly three seconds to enjoy it before he’s shrugging Jet’s hands off his shoulders and stepping away. When Ghoul breathes it’s easier and his breaths don’t catch like they had just a second ago. He still feels like shit but Jet’s helped a lot. More than he had to. He doesn’t need to waste any more energy on Ghoul, shouldn’t have had to in the _first_ place.

“You alright?” Jet asks softly, nothing but concern written all over him.

He even steps forward but Ghoul shrugs it off. 

He’s _fine_. Jet’s helped more than enough already and he’s definitely not bad off enough for any of the others to worry over him. It’s just a cold.

Jet doesn’t look like he believes him. Which isn’t surprising. Ghoul can see the doubt and concern in the way his brows scrunch as Jet gives him a long look.

“If you’re not feelin’ good, maybe you should go ‘n lie down?” Jet suggests gently, tilting his head in the direction of Ghoul’s room.

Ghoul wants to argue, _really_ he does. But at the same time, laying down does sound really fucking nice right now. He feels dead on his feet, despite the very lazy morning he’s had so far. And he’s not sure if he could form a proper argument at the moment even if he _tried_.

“ ‘m, kay,” he mumbles, trying very hard to not show how close he is to just dropping right where he stands.

But it earns him a proud smile and Jet’s hand on his back, reassuring and comforting. The warmth returns for just a second, washing away the shivering cold that feels like it’s eating into his soul. He takes a singular deep breath, one that’s so much easier than the previous one. But it’s gone the second he steps away from Jet’s hand.

As nice as the healing thing is, Ghoul knows that it’s not easy on Jet. Jet should only have to use it on real, _actual_ emergencies. Not on something as small as a cold. 

Ghoul trudges past Jet and into his room, dropping down onto his mattress face first. He wraps the thickest blanket he has around himself and curls up as tightly as he can. Distantly, he can hear Poison’s music get quieter, like they’ve turned it down for some reason. He barely hears Jet’s voice filter through the diner, talking animatedly, but quietly, to the baby. Ghoul is pulled under a moment later, too tired to fight sleep off any longer.

_____________________________________

When Ghoul isn’t out of his room by the time dinner rolls around, Jet gets concerned. He knows that he worries too much but he just can’t help the bad feeling that’s beginning to form in his gut. 

So, once Kobra’s back from the race and Poison is feeding the baby, Jet goes to find Ghoul. He knocks on the door frame leading into the tiny space Ghoul’s claimed as his own. It’s pitch black in there but Jet can just barely make out the pile of blankets that is his friend.

“Ghoul ‘cmon. I know you’re not feelin’ good but you need ‘t eat somethin’.”

As far as Jet knows, Ghoul hasn’t eaten at all today and if he is fighting off a cold or something, he’ll need all the energy he can get. They’re thankfully not low on food right now so it’s no big deal. Though, Jet will always give Ghoul a bit of his own rations when they’re struggling. Ghoul’s so tiny and he’s gone without food for so long that Jet just can’t bring himself to limit something that he so clearly needs. Besides, it’s not like Poison doesn’t do the same for Kobra. 

A full minute passes but still, there’s no answer from Ghoul. No groan or muttered curse for Jet to go away. Ghoul doesn’t exactly talk a lot but he’s never this quiet either. 

Jet’s stomach drops as a thousand and one possibilities of what might be wrong start popping up in his head.

Ghoul is a stubborn little shit and the chances of him _actually_ telling them if he’s sick are slim to none. And Jet gets that, really he does. Ghoul’s not used to trusting, to having other people to lean on. But he just doesn’t know what he has to do to show Ghoul that he’s _not_ alone anymore.

The second Jet saw him, this malnourished, filthy kid running around the market and stealing whatever he could, he knew that he needed help. That _Jet_ needed to help him. No one deserves to be alone. Especially not Ghoul. 

Earlier, Jet had only just barely gotten the chance to sense what was wrong before Ghoul had pulled away. It hurt a bit, that he wouldn’t let Jet see what was wrong. And while he had managed to sense _something_ , he has no clue how sick Ghoul really is or what’s bothering him exactly.

Fuck. What if it’s _bad_ and Jet has let him suffer for the past few hours. He’s supposed to be taking care of this kid, not letting him think he has to deal with something like this on his own!

With that, Jet steps into Ghoul’s room. He would normally never even _think_ of coming in here without express permission, seeing as this is one of the first things that are actually _Ghoul’s_ now that he’s settled down here. But this is _important_ and Jet just prays Ghoul won’t hate him forever for abusing his privacy.

“Ghoul?” Jet asks again, crouching down in the small amount of the floor space that’s not taken up by the mattress.

When he gets no answer, Jet leans over and puts his hand carefully on Ghoul’s shoulder. He’s about to shake him awake when he senses it. 

Sickness always feels different than injuries. It’s fainter but more intense at the same time. He can almost see the weight of it laying heavy over Ghoul’s body. How his body is fighting with everything it has.

And it’s _bad_. Jet can tell that right away.

It’s in his lungs, whatever it is. He can hear it in every short, struggling breath Ghoul manages to take. In the way Ghoul’s skin feels like it’s burning against Jet’s hand, even through the blankets he’s wrapped in. Can sense it in the way his body only barely responds to the touch of Jet’s healing.

_Fuck_.

This is bad.

Jet stands quickly and rushes into the dinning area. He spots Poison lounging in one of the booths, magazine in hand.

“Poison, grab my kit. I’ll meet you in Ghoul’s room.”

To their credit, Poison doesn’t question him or even complain. They just jump up and hurry off to grab his kit. Kobra looks up too, the stuffed animal he was waving around for the baby paused in mid-air. 

“Need my help?” he asks, shooting a concerned glance to Ghoul’s room.

But Jet shakes his head. “No. Not yet anyway. Keep the baby company.”

And with that Jet rushes into the kitchen to grab some water. 

____________________________________

There’s voices around him, whispering in broken spurts of sound. Like a radio that’s going in and out of signal.

He hears something about the heat, then someone mentions a run. There’s a moment where all the voices talk at once, loud enough to make Ghoul try to shy away from the noise. His head pounds, even when half asleep, and his limbs feel like they weigh tons.

The voices go quiet and warmth blooms on his chest, sinking down deep into him and chasing away the ache in his bones. The voices are a bit clearer when they start up again.

“His fever’s bad but if I can get it ‘t break, he should be okay,” says a deep, soft voice right beside him.

“And if you can’t?” questions a different one, a bit lighter but more raspy. “I could get on ‘th waves, see if anyone’s willin’ ‘t trade.”

“I can heal ‘im,” assures the first voice. “I just ‘av ‘t go slow so I don’t put ‘im into shock.”

Ghoul recognizes Jet and Poison’s voices now. Though, he wonders who they’re talking about. 

Is Kobra sick? His voice is the only one that Ghoul didn’t hear. 

Has he gotten hurt at the tracks? It was bound to happen eventually but a pit forms in his stomach at the thought.

It takes a lot of effort but Ghoul is able to pry his eyes open with the burst of strength the panic gives him. Because they all tell the Kid to be safe but racing is _dangerous_.There’s only so many chances he can take before something inevitably goes wrong. 

When Ghoul’s eyes manage to adjust to the low light, he finds Jet sitting beside him. His arm stretched out so his hand rests comfortingly on Ghoul’s chest. He looks shocked that Ghoul’s awake but also, really fucking worried at the same time. 

Kobra must be in bad shape and Ghoul’s chest constricts at the thought. That kid is like his best friend. He doesn’t want to think of what he’d do without him.

Poison is beside Jet, holding the kit in their lap. But Ghoul doesn’t see Kobra. Which is weird, because who else would they need the medkit for if it’s not the Kid that’s hurt?

Ghoul steels himself, pushing down the headache rebuilding right behind his eyes, and pushes himself up. He doesn’t get far before his arms give out but then Jet is there, guiding him up and letting him lean completely against him.

Everything sways and Ghoul comes close to passing out right then and there. It takes him a long moment to realize Jet’s talking to him. 

“There ya go,” Jet is telling him softly. “Just take it easy, Ghoulie.”

The warmth is back, spreading out in soft waves from where Jet’s hands are around him. Ghoul barely has the energy to wonder why Jet is having to hold him up. But Jet’s healing is bringing him too much relief for Ghoul to even _want_ to question it. He’s too tired and his chest hurts too bad. And it’s just not worth the effort it’d take to even form the question.

Ghoul lets himself relax into Jet’s hold, lets himself drift again. He’s too warm, the healing is too nice, for him to fight against it right now. He’s so tired...

“Why didn’t ‘e tell us he was sick?” Poison’s whispered voice asks some time later.

Everything is too blurry, too muddled for Ghoul to tell how long it’s been or where he is. All he knows is the relief of Jet’s healing against the slowly ebbing ache in his body.

“You _know_ how he is,” Jet is saying, just as quietly.

Poison huffs and he hears them get up and leave the room. He’s being moved then, his world spinning violently before he finds himself laying on something soft. His mattress.

Ghoul manages to open his eyes as Jet’s tucking him in.

“Hey,” Jet says with a tired, but genuine smile.

Ghoul’s head is more clear now, thankfully. He can hear the sound of the wind outside. The sound of the baby’s laughter in the other room. But he can also see the strain on Jet’s face. The tired shadow of his smile. That must be why Poison left so quickly a second ago. 

Because Ghoul couldn’t handle a simple _cold_ -or whatever this was- and he’s made a big deal over nothing. He’s honestly surprised Jet is even still here beside him. He _should_ be upset with Ghoul, tell him off for letting something so stupid as a cold make him act like he has. 

They don’t have the resources for this, for Ghoul to just _lay_ around for however long it’s been. Ghoul has to pull his own weight, he can’t just expect the others to take care of him all of the time!

But, Jet’s smile looks so relieved that it makes his train of thought falter. There’s something soft in Jet’s eyes, a happiness that Ghoul doesn’t understand. So, he gives himself the benefit of the doubt and gives Jet a tired smile of his own.

“Hi,” Ghoul croaks, coughing a little when the words scratch at his throat.

He’s handed a cup of water and Jet patiently helps him drink it. Embarrassment floods through him, at the fact that Jet is having to help him do something so simple. 

“ ‘m fine,” he mumbles as Jet turns to set the cup down. “You don’t gotta stay.”

Even if Jet’s not upset with him, that doesn't mean he has to stay here and watch over Ghoul like this. He can take care of himself and, by any means, Jet has very clearly already done so much.

To his surprise however, Jet laughs. 

“You are _not_ fine,” Jet tells him seriously, but the smile remains on his face. “Your fever broke less than an hour ago but you were- _are_ really fuckin’ sick.” Ghoul’s train of thought stutters at that.

“ ‘m sick?” he whispers, glancing down at the blanket covering him.

He can see the dark lines of his arms against the fairly clean fabric. He’s a bit more pale than normal but he doesn’t _feel_ like he’s “really fuckin’ sick”. He just feels sore and tired. 

“Yes,” Jet says reassuringly. “Kid you almost died on me, you asshole. You had a double fuckin’ lung infection and you didn’t even fuckin’ _tell_ anyone.”

Now Jet sounds upset, maybe even angry. It makes Ghoul shrink down as far as he can into the mattress. 

He knew he hadn’t been feeling well lately but he’d just… assumed it was stress or something. A lack of sleep. Nothing serious and definitely nothing that would make him nearly die. Fuck. 

He’d nearly _died_?

Jet sighs and it makes Ghoul realize he’d said that out loud.

“You got lucky. There was a point when I wasn’t sure anythin’ I was doin’ was even _working_.”

“Oh.”

Jet sighs again but leans over and rests the back of his hand against Ghoul’s forehead. 

“I’m not mad at you,” he says softly. “I know why you didn’t tell us. I just… I just wanna know why you didn’t think you _could_.”

Ghoul glances down, unable to hold Jet’s eyes.

Because like he said, he knew he wasn’t feeling all that good but it wasn’t like he suffered on _purpose_. He just… didn’t think it was important.

Because everyone else worries _enough_. Poison constantly worries over Kobra. They hover like a mother _hen_ whenever he comes back from a race. They’re even worse after a clap. Hell, the Kid can barely sneeze without Poison freaking out. 

And he gets that, he does. He’s their little brother and they don’t want to lose him. It makes sense.

As for Kobra, he seems to hide his concern the best. But Ghoul knows it’s his crew that he sees in those visions and nightmares he refuses to tell anyone about. 

And Jet, Jet is the single reason any of them are still _alive_. Simple as that. And he worries because he has to deal with the siblings being anxious dumbfucks at all times.

He has his hands full. And Ghoul doesn’t want to add any more to the weight he’s already carrying.

“ ‘m sorry,” Ghoul whispers. “I thought I was okay.”

“Ghoul, you’re crew now. You’re family. No matter what, if you feel bad or if you’re upset over something, anything, please just tell one of us. We care about you, you idiot. Let us help you.”

Jet calls him an idiot like it’s an endearment, like he’s calling him kid or little brother. And Ghoul doesn’t know what to do with that. With what that means.

“Would you get upset with _me_ if I came up to you and asked you to watch the baby so I could sneak in a nap?” Jet asks suddenly.

Ghoul shakes his head, no.

“ _Exactly_. We help each other. Ghoul, you’re a part of this family now and nothing you could do would ever change that, okay? But _especially_ not asking for help. Or admitting that you’re sick.”

“Okay,” Ghoul admits quietly, his head spinning.

But it's not from being sick. It’s from how fucking earnest Jet sounds. Like he really _does_ care. That Ghoul isn’t just some stray that he picked up and has to take care of. Like Ghoul is family. 

And he’s never _had_ that before. Never had someone who actually cared about him more than they cared about what he could do _for_ them.

It’s terrifying.

________________________

It takes two days but Ghoul finally recovers enough to leave his room. 

He’d learned that he’d been unconscious for almost two full days and that the others had taken turns looking after him. And they’ve _continued_ to hover over these last couple of days too, bringing him fresh water and even an extra blanket or two. Kobra’s taken to spending the nights in Ghoul’s room, seeing as he wasn’t going to be sleeping much anyway.

So whenever Ghoul would wake up in the night to cough or for a drink of water, Kobra was always there. It was nice. More than nice. 

And Poison's been amazing at keeping him from going bored out of his mind. The second Ghoul was strong enough to sit on his own again, he’d wanted to get up. But Poison bribed him by promising him a chance to get in on the plans for a prank they wanna pull on Kobra. That’d been more than enough incentive for Ghoul to stay put.

But, it’s been two days now since he’s seen the baby- seeing as they didn’t want to risk her catching whatever Ghoul had- and he _desperately_ wants to hold her. Just hearing her laughing in the other room has made him miss her even more. 

So, with Jet’s permission, he crawls out of bed and shuffles through the diner. He’s out of breath by the time he gets to the booths but it’s worth it when Poison transfers the baby into his arms. She smiles the second she sees who’s holding her, cuddling against him and yawning adorably.

“Bastard,” Poison says with a smirk and a hand on their hip. “Been tryin’ ‘t get her down for hours.”

Ghoul chuckles silently and watches the baby as she slowly falls asleep in his arms. 

For once in his life, he has someone. He has people who give a damn whether or not he lives or dies. And he would never, ever trade it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Some happy in this. Ghoul realizes that he doesn't have to do things on his own and Jet now knows to double check whenever Ghoul isn't feeling good.


	38. Speak up

Ghoul is almost completely deaf.

He didn’t have the best hearing to begin with. But when he was younger he spent way too much time going to too loud concerts, shoving his way as close as he could get to the stage. Practically climbing the shitty speakers just to feel the beat thumping in his chest.

Finding out he had a knack for making things explode also didn’t help his hearing much at all. He was too reckless with it for a while, getting too close to the explosion. Setting things off too early and getting caught in the damage. ~~Not always on accident.~~

The Four often have to make sure he’s looking at them when they’re talking to him. Because he can tell they’re speaking but unless he knows they’re talking to him he wont’ try and pay attention. Sometimes he ignores them on purpose, especially when Jet is upset with him over something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I'm not the first to have this hc for ghoul. It's a pretty popular one as far as I can tell. But I never really thought of it in my hcs of him until recently. So yeah, kinda fits this universe and my "normal" dangerdays one too.
> 
> Also, jet is saving up to buy him hearing aids and Kobra is looking into learning ASL (or the zone equivalent) from Cherri


	39. Chapter 39

The Girl is important.

The Four know that. Deep down, they just know that she’s going to change the world some day. Kobra’s the only one that’s seen it. Knows for a fact how special the little six year old that likes to cling to his neck really is.

And even what he does know, it’s nothing tangible. Just a feeling, a sense of how much she’s going to make a difference. The people she’s going to help.

But, above all, she’s just their kid. They’re going to do absolutely everything that they can to make sure that she’s happy and safe. No matter what.

So, in the end, their lives for hers really isn’t that huge of a decision.


	40. Live Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be this au or just regular dd stuff too. But like, this is such an important part of being a rebel. Tomorrow isn't given so life is so much more intense, relationships are so much more powerful, because you don't know how long you've got.

Life in the desert isn’t glamorous. It’s hard. You face death every day and you go to sleep every night uncertain that you’ll see the next day.

But, as terrifying as that is, it’s still better than the City.

In the City you can’t turn the radio as loud as it’ll go, blast shitty punk music over the car’s speakers and sing so loud that you loose your voice. you can’t laugh at your best friend in the passenger seat failing to do air guitar. At your brother in the back helping the little girl you’ve taken in to head bang properly. And you certainly can’t miss the grin on your other best friend’s face when his favorite song comes on next.

Tomorrow all of that may be gone. The radio could be destroyed or one of you may not wake up. But right now, in this moment with the sand in your teeth and the sun in you’re eyes, you’re alive.

You’re going to live forever.


	41. Keep the Faith

You would think, with how often the Four flirt with death, that they would all be avid believers in The Witch. But that’s not the case.

Jet yeah, he believes in Her the most out of the Four. His mother was also a strong believer and he finds a comfort in knowing that she’s with Her. In the knowledge that everyone he’s lost is safe with Her.

Ghoul on the other hand, doesn’t. At all. His mindset is that The Witch protecting and guiding souls is a bit too hopeful, too unrealistic. If he’s wrong, that’s great. but he doesn’t want to put hope into something, someone who is too good to be true. (he does help Jet pray sometimes. but he’ll never mention it)

Poison believes in the Witch. They have to. Because the other option, believing in nothing, is terrifying. And they like to think that every soul they help move on goes to the Witch. Even if they’ve never seen her. There has to be something, someone, after everything is done. Right?

Kobra is a hard maybe. She might exist, it’s possible. But he’s never met her or been given any definite proof of her existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Girl isn't quite sure what she believes yet. She'll sometimes pray and stuff with Jet and Poison, but for the most part she just hopes there's someone out there looking after her family


	42. no touchy

Ghoul hoards stuff.

Mainly it’s junk. Loads of parts and bits of metal. Wires. Cool looking nails. Dead bugs. A few live ones.

A weird stick he found. Smooth rocks. A shiny coin that no one can figure out where it’s from. Old pictures from before the Wars. 

Cds. Old, cracked ones that don’t even play. Cassette tapes. Guitar picks.

He keeps it all in his room, practically sleeps with the stuff because it’s such a small space. The Four know better than to touch his things, than to ask him to throw the old candy wrappers away because they smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's like a gremlin and a dragon. don't touch his hoard but, if he trusts you, he might show you a small trinket that he loves


	43. Chapter 43

Poison will tell you that they can sing. Don’t listen to them. They _can’t_.

Jet, on the other hand, will never mention that he can sing. Sometimes he’ll just start humming something that’s stuck in his head, and everyone will just _stop_ and listen. Because he has an amazing voice. One perfect for making long nights feel a little less like forever. A voice that flows so well over the crackle of a campfire and the cicadas.

Ghoul can fumble his way around a guitar. He’s decent enough to where sometimes he and Jet will try and play something. It’s never really any good, exactly. but that’s not the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda fits this au. It's not really specific to it though. I just like the idea of Jet and Ghoul cheering the others up after a bad clap or something by playing music


	44. put the fun in disfunctional

Poison is the one who will complain the most if they’re sick/hurt. But only small stuff. If it’s something major they’ll bite the metaphorical bullet and let the others take care of them. When they start to complain, that’s how you know they’re feeling better.

Kobra just plain hides it. Big or small. He doesn’t want to feel like an inconvenience to anyone so he tries to deal with things on his own. He’s nearly died a couple of times because he didn’t tell anyone he was shot/sick

Ghoul used to hide everything at first. Even a paper cut. But as time went on and he warmed up to the Four, he’s gotten pretty good at determining when he actually needs help and when he’ll be alright on his own. (that isn’t to say that he isn’t injured in some way almost every week)

Jet doesn’t _hide_ it, necessarily. He’s just good at knowing when something is minor enough for him to let the others focus on more important things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they collectively freak out the second the girl gets so much as a paper cut.
> 
> Also, would you guys be interested in these becoming longer, true one-shots? Same style as the one about ghoul getting sick, the traffic report, ect.? They'd be a separate work but still a part of this universe. i dunno, i just kinda wanna start writing longer stuff for this au.   
> Lemme know what you guys think!


	45. When you were a mad man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer one-shots won out almost unanimously!! So look out for those types of things really soon! I have a really angsty one already done but I wanna post a few happy things first. Ya know, to even it out haha.

A lot of people fear Jet Star.

Maybe it’s because he’s so tall. Or because he can lift a grown adult with little effort. It could even be because he can shoot a surveillance bird off a power line at a thousand yards. That he could still shoot with that same deadly level of accuracy after he lost his eye.

But people _do_ fear him. They’ll pick fights with Poison, call their hair stupid or something just to get a rise out of them. Or they’ll spit something at Ghoul and wait until he starts throwing punches because everyone knows he’s a fighter. But Jet?

It’s a well known fact that you shouldn’t mess with him. He doesn’t fight often, but when he does it’s almost a given that he’s going to win. Hardly anyone is stupid enough to pick a fight with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one other than the four know how much of a softy he is. How he cries when he sees baby animals that're just Too small. Or how gentle he can be with the girl. How he gives the best pep talks, especially when you're really down. Jet rolls his eyes at the more crazy rumors but he'll never discredit them. It's fun to watch people think he's so tough


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> *anger   
> (i guess? it's just very unhealthy anger and i feel like it might be triggering to someone. Better safe than sorry)

Poison has a hard time dealing with their anger.

And I don’t mean them stomping their foot and huffing when they don’t get their way. No. Their anger is much more terrifying than that.

It’s this seething, unhinged look in their eyes as they blow up over something seemingly insignificant. they break walls with their fists, yell at their crew so loudly that it feels like the windows are shaking. Throw glass bottles at someone’s head.

They always know just the right way to get under someone’s skin and make them just as angry. Kobra’s the usual target for Poiosn’s anger. Just because he’s usually the one to add in that last little bit of stress that sets them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two of them have made the girl cry before when they fight. bc she thought they were seriously about to ghost eachother. Jet chewed both of them out afterwards but still. Poison sometimes just can't control their anger and it hurts the others.  
> but they have gotten better and they're making an effort now.


	47. Mr. Soda Pop

The only person who calls Cherri "Cola" is the girl. And that's only because he couldn't bring himself to correct her. Even with the bad memories the name brings up.

However, there was one time where he let Poison call him Cola. But that was a special situation revolving around a nasty case of zone flu and a family sized.box of- no longer- frozen waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually context around this might be a thing sometime. might not. just thought of it randomly so now you guys can have it hahaha


	48. shades of blue

The blue streak in Cherri’s hair was actually the girl’s idea. That section of hair was already a silvery white (from his long years as a wave-head).

The only reason its blue, and not pink or green or something, is because that was the extra color of hair dye the Four had that day. It wasn't all that special at the time, but now it feels like a part of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes i love cherri cola and so should you


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally have the time and energy to sit down and actually write now. Just today i've done at least 10 of these oneshots and i have them scheduled up on my tumblr. So expect daily, or near daily, updates for this over the next few days. I just love this au so much and whenever i get an idea for it at least two more come right after haha

One time the Girl brought home a small, orange lizard. The Four didn’t realize she had it until she tried to build it a home in the kitchen with a spare cardboard box she found. And at first, Poison was pretty adamant that she take it back outside, where it belonged. But the Girl was already attached to it and begged them to keep it just for one night, assuring Poison that she’d let it go the next day.

Reluctantly they let her keep it and, by the next morning, Ghoul and the Girl had already constructed a whole little home for it. There were large rocks carefully placed in the bottom of their biggest box and Ghoul had even rigged a heat-lamp for the little thing too. The lizard looked completely relaxed and was dozing lazily on one of the rocks, with crickets hopping around for it to snack on later.

As they stood there, criticizing the lizard’s habitat and trying to convince themself it’d be better off outside, Ghoul and the Girl gave Poison the biggest, most heart melting pleading eyes they’ve ever _seen_ (and Ghoul turned into an actual puppy, as if he wasn’t already cute enough for Poison to give him whatever he wanted. The bastard)

Needless to say, they kept the lizard. His name is Spike. Ghoul talks to him like he can understand him and the Girl likes to make him race Ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is getting pretty lengthy in chapters. so I might start going back and consolidating a few of the similar ones. I may even take some of the longer ones and put them on the "second" work in this series. But I'm not a hundred percent sure. I just wanna clean it up a bit, ya know? This universe is so much bigger than i've originally planned it to be and I constantly am having ideas for it.   
> If you guys have a preference, this staying the same or being cleaned up, lemme know haha


	50. I'll keep you safe tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the title is cheesy but i love it hahaha

The girl tends to gravitate to a different member of the four when different things are wrong. Ghoul is her go-to whenever she’s had a nightmare. He’s just so good at holding her and making her feel safe. He chases away the looming faces in the dark and assures her that there’s nothing to be afraid of. And she knows he’s telling the truth because she’s seen Poison telling him the same thing when _he’s_ the one waking up screaming in the night.

She often goes to Poison when she’s frustrated or upset over something she can’t control. They just get each other with those types of things, are quite similar in how their anger can get the better of them sometimes. But she knows Poison always comes up with the best ideas to help her get her anger out. 

Kobra on the other hand knows how to treat her like her own person. He doesn’t tell her everything's going to be okay when it isn’t. He doesn’t coddle her, for the most part anyway. (all of the four baby her in one way or another. it’s just a fact of life) But Kobra offers her a quiet sort of understanding, where she can work through whatever’s on her mind without being expected to explain herself.

Meanwhile Jet is who she gravitates towards when she’s hurt or sick. He’s the healer yeah, and a bit of a mother hen at times. But the real reason she goes to him in those times is because she knows that he will keep her safe. Not from the nightmares like Ghoul does. From the real things, the things that a hug doesn’t make better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the four honestly don't know what they're doing, they're completely winging it, but together they can almost function as one Good Parent


	51. First Words

The Girl’s first word was a highly anticipated thing. The Four waited around for weeks to hear what she would say.

That fateful day, she was sitting in her highchair. Jet was feeding her babyfood that had cost him 10 times as much as the PowerPup the rest of them ate. Kobra and Poison were bickering in the other room and Ghoul was tinkering with something probably dangerous at a nearby booth.

The Girl looked right into Jet’s eyes and smiled an evil sort of grin. He prepared himself for the inevitable curse word that she was sure to repeat and was already planning on which heads he was going to knock as punishment. 

To his surprise, she reached out for him like she wanted him to pick her up and exclaimed, “-eet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr thought she said "yeet" and honestly that's like my Favorite thing and what her first word Should have been hahaha. But nope, it was Jet's name because she Loves him a whole lot if you couldn't tell


	52. Cherri Cola

The original rebels didn’t call themselves ‘killjoys’. That term was created only a few years before Jet Star was born. No, the first rebels weren’t much like the neon streaked ‘joys of The Four’s time. Most of them were ex-army. The few who managed to get out of the front line alive, anyway.

Most notably, or perhaps the name most remembered, is Doctor Death. But hardly anyone knows that Cherri Cola fought in the Wars as well. Well, the end of the last one, anyway. He’s old, but not that old.

In fact, he and Doc are the only two soldiers left. Doc was born almost 30 years before the first War began. He had a life, an honest to Witch life before everything went to Hell. Cherri, well he was born right towards the middle of the fifth and final War, in a tiny little town tucked away in what was then the Rocky Mountains. He had a family, parents and siblings. Friends. Even a few pets. 

He was drafted into the War at only 16 years old, killed a man only days later, wounded less than a month in, and finally, he deserted at 25.

By the time he managed to escape, the Pig Bombs were dropped the next morning. Signaling the end of the Wars at last. But the bombs wiped out everything from the mountains of his home all the way to the east coast. He saw the devastation on the screens proudly displayed in what would soon become Battery City. He knows there’s nothing beyond those peaks now. You can’t even get past the Radiation Belt, anyway.

The first rebels all died out in a bang. Newly minted Battery City rounded them up and made an example out of them. Cherri watched from the shadows, Doc by his side. They owed their fellow rebels and deserters that much, didn’t they?

Years later, Cherri was in the desert, spending his time riding the suns waves and trying to forget everything he had seen, when a certain child was born. A baby who would soon become Jet Star, one of the infamous Fabulous Four. Who would grow up to fight Better Living head on and give the whole desert a reason to fight back.

He watched, too afraid to hope, as the Four came together and began making a difference. How raids began to actually work, the way patrols were soon outnumbered and easily taken down. The number of people flocking to the desert, joining the fight, skyrocketed. 

He held the Girl as a baby, despite the fact that he swore he’d never get close to another child again. But the Four were just kids themselves, they needed his help. Against his own better judgement, he became friends with them.

He may not be as remembered as Doc, he might never be as much of an inspiration as the Four, but Cherri Cola has walked alongside the rebellion from the start. He just hopes he’ll be there to see the day that it’s over. The day that they win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is just a rambling dump of my thoughts on Cherri and like, where he came from. Becuase i said before that he didn't come from the city, or from the desert. And yeah. He's experienced a lot more than people seem to think  
> More cherri cola content to come soon bc he's the only character i've been able to focus on


	53. Cuddle buddies

Sometimes, when Kobra is having one of his bad days and Poison can’t help or isn’t there, Ghoul will shift into an animal of Kobra’s choosing. Usually, he asks for a dog, or large fluffy cat. But once or twice Jet has walked in on Kobra snuggling the hell out of a snake. And, one time, an opossum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are best friends and i havn't talked about their friendship here enough. And ghoul is a Good friend but don't worry, he loves the cuddling just as much as it helps kobra. He's a clingy little shit if he knows you well enough


	54. Chapter 54

Kobra saw visions of the four of them breaking into Better Living’s headquarters _months _before it ever happened. He couldn’t even convince himself that it might not happen because the sheer certainty and clarity that the visions held. As well as the inevitability of them going down while doing so. He kept it a secret for a long time, because how could he tell the others something like this? Even after he forced himself to see what happened after they all went down. It just wasn’t something he could figure out how to say.__

__

__However, the night before everything kicked into motion, hours before the four were trapped in the fight that would lead to the girl being taken, Kobra slept. He had dreams sure, but, for the first time in a long, long time he didn’t wake up once._ _

__

__If the Witch is the one who gave them their powers, if she’s the reason he can see all of these horrible things, maybe she was trying to make up for it that night. He woke, afraid of what the next few hours would bring, but well rested. If he had been as tired as usual he is almost certain that the fight would have ended much, much worse._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thoughts about Sing in this universe. I'm gonna be working on a proper one shot (or maybe two shot, we will see) for what happens but I can't get the image of Kobra carying the knowledge of what is about to happen around with him in the weeks leading up to it. Like. Just imagine the weight of that. LIke, him even doing more races to get more money so they can eat better. Cause in his head maybe that would make a difference you know? if the others are well fed maybe they'll be strong enough to survive?  
> I just. Have very many thoughts dudes


	55. Gormet fruit cups bro

Poison’s all time favorite food are fruit cups, the ones with the different kinds of fruit chunks mixed in with the sweet juice at the bottom. They’re a rare treat in the City and near impossible to find in the desert. Every year around their birthday though, Ghoul somehow always manages to find a couple and gives it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he may or may not sneak into the city and steal them but don't tell poison bc they'd freak. ghoul is a good boyfriend okay. he likes seeing the way poison's face lights up when he gives them the little cup, cause they just get so Happy. it's worth it
> 
> ( yeah i know the quote is wrong in the title. but humor me haha)


	56. I'd give you everything

Whenever one of the four seems to be particularly sad or upset, the girl will bring them something to cheer them up. Sometimes it’s a really cool rock she found, or maybe a marble that she may or may not have stolen from Tommy’s. For Ghoul, it’s usual a cool bug or weird twig ‘cause those are his favorite things.

The little gifts aren’t really special on their own but it’s the thought that counts. Cause when they’re having a really bad day and nothing feels worth it, just being handed some small trinket by the girl is enough to lighten their day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she just wants to help honestly. cause she knows she can't fix whatever is wrong but if she can make poison smile by giving them a flower she found on a nearby cactus, or make Kobra actually smile by sharing her favorite bottle cap with him, well it's a difference isn't it? all she wants is for them to be happy
> 
> (They have all had to excuse themself to go cry because the girl gave them something and instantly made everything worth it again. ~~She's probably saved their lives a couple of times ~~)~~~~


	57. Ain't that the life?

When they lived in the City, Poison was engaged. Arranged marriages were common, especially regarding up and coming ‘crows. Mostly it was to keep up the image of “perfect” citizen. You know, a wife, fancy job, a kid on the way. That sort of thing. ‘Crows were supposed to be the examples of the best a citizen could be.

While Poison can’t remember their wife to be’s face or even her name, it’s one of the main reasons they were so slow to realize they had feelings for Ghoul. Because love wasn’t a thing in the City. It didn’t have a place in their perfect society. So when they felt genuine love for someone, in a different way than they love their brother, it was almost a shock to their system. They didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I Promise I am working on that one shot about Kobra taking the girl to the tracks like i promised. Life's just nuts right now and i have very little time/energy to write lately. I had it almost finished but then i decided I hated it ( a common occurence haha) so I don't wanna say a definite time estimate. But like? maybe a week or so and I should have it out. Maybe. Plz forgive me
> 
> also, don't assume poison's agab please. <3


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> *mild blood  
> *talk of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey two post in two days, look at that hahaha  
> so yeah, i'm still easing back into posting again. It may be a while for the next update or i may get a surge of motivation and post again in two days. I dunno. But i'm gonna try and keep from stressing too much about the when aspect of posting. This is supposed to be fun after all. So yeah, sorry for the really long wait between updates. I just needed the time to breathe and try and rest some bc i'd been working myself way too hard.   
> I love you all <3 please enjoy some sweet angst

So, Poison can do this Thing.

It’s a pretty cool thing, all things considered. They might even find it interesting if it wasn’t for the fact that them figuring out how to do it was one of the worst days of their life.

It started as most shitty days do, with a clap going wrong. This time it was Jet, laying there in the sand bleeding out. Poison was too far away and their brother and ghoul were trying to get back to the car with the girl being carried between them. And Poison had been too busy, shooting at the Dracs that somehow cornered them.

they could feel Jet slipping. And their stomach had dropped because _no_. No this couldn’t be it. Jet can’t just _die_ like this. He was supposed to give Poison a guitar lesson that night. He and Kobra had a special dinner planned later that week to celebrate them being together for almost three years. _Jet can’t just die here_.

They don’t know how they managed to do it. But the second the others made it to the car, Poison had turned and bolted towards Jet. They paid no mind to the laser blasts flying past them as the Dracs tried and take them out, not even noticing themself getting singed by numerous too close blasts. All they could focus on was Jet, lying there barely breathing. He was fading too fast. They dropped to their knees beside him right as they felt it, his soul or spirit or whatever was just barely hanging on. And, somehow, they got a good grip on it and just _tug_ ed and held on.

Poison had held on with all of their strength, tethering Jet here and refusing to let go. to let him die. And it worked, that’s the amazing part. When at last Kobra jumped out of the ‘Am, all the Dracs dead around them, Jet was still breathing. they had saved him. Together the three of them patched him up, got him stable enough to move to the car.

And Poison slept for three days after, dreaming of the Witch and of how close they got to loosing Jet. But then they wake up and everything is okay. Jet’s awake too. Weak and still very sore, but healing. He’s gonna be okay. And the others have no idea what Poison did, other than a suspicion maybe. But Jet gives them a look, like he knows exactly what they did, and thanks them anyway. They brush it off and change the subject. but they’re secretly glad that he’s okay and that they’ve discovered a new aspect to their power. even if they pray to the Witch that they’ll never have to use it again.

Of course, nothing is that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint, this new aspect to Poison's power is gonna be important later. That is all <3


	59. Mine beats twice as hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> *death mention

Jet always feels like, since he's one if the few healers in the desert, that it's _his _responsibility to use his power to help others. And that in itself isn't a bad thing, far from it. The problem arises however when you see how much this responsibility takes a toll on him. Because he can, and often does push his body to the absolute limit while healing someone. He has nearly died before because of this and the others have been known to literally pull him away in situations like that.__

Whats worse though is when he _can't _heal someone. When he's given literally everything he has and its not enough. Those are the people jet feels like he failed. That if he were stronger, had tried a little harder, he'd have been able to save them.__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the others do their best to make sure he knows that he's literally doing his hardest, but sometimes its hard for him to see past how he's failed


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoking tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a lack of fun poison in this fic so I have decided to fix that with this. I have a couple others lined up too!

How Ghoul and Poison show their love is very different than Jet and Kobra’s. While the latter will constantly smile and flirt and steal kisses throughout the day, Poison and Ghoul almost don’t even act like they’re together. Unless you know them, they look like simple crewmates.

They don’t hold hands or act all mushy in the booths like the other two. There’s no dramatic kisses in the middle of the Market like the time Kobra bought (stole)Jet a new tape and they stood there for like- 10 minuets until Poison got uncomfortable enough to interrupt them. 

But Ghoul snatches cigarettes out of Poison’s hands and crushes them so they won’t fuck up their lungs even more. And Poison is the only person Ghoul trusts to brush his fur when he’s in animal form for extended periods of time. Or how he always calms down from nightmares the fastest when they’re the one to comfort him. They still say I love you, but it’s in different ways. Words don’t mean as much as actions and they both know that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are cuddly when they're alone. But the only time they're really openly affectionate in public is when one of them is dumb and almost dies. The other just has to kiss the idiot bc theyre just so dumb. Half the desert doesn't even know theyre together tbh


	61. Chapter 61

Ghoul likes to give Poison little trinkets. Things like smooth rocks he finds or old bullets left over from wars fought ages ago. It’s bottle caps and figurines small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. If he sees it and it reminds him of them, he gives it to them without hesitation. And whenever he presents a newly found object to them, Poison always just melts because they know how important each one is and how much he loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul gives the others things too, just not as often. And poison always cries when he gives them something too.


	62. Cuddle buddie

Sometimes ghoul can get… stuck in the form of an animal hes shifted into. Being in certain animal forms are a comfort to him, sorta like Kobra’s weighted blanket he sleeps with. But if he’s having a particularly rough time, Ghoul will spend hours to days as one of those comfort animals. Its not that he’s “stuck” exactly, more so that he sometimes can only deal with the stuff in his head when the world is narrowed down to just one of the others scratching behind his ears as he lays in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His comfort animals are foxes, lizards, cats, and owls. They're the easiest for hin to turn into and they require the least amount of concentration


	63. Poison red

Jet used to refuse to dye his hair. It’s thick and pretty long (he keeps it down to at least his shoulders) but Ghoul messed up and brought home dark blue dye instead of red one day. There was no way in hell Poison was going to dye their hair blue. (Red is my _color _, Star! Blue would jus’ look wrong!) and so, rather than waste something they spent valuable carbons on, Jet decided to say screw it and use it to dye his hair instead.__

He fell in love with the way it only really looks blue in the sunlight, and now he redyes it every few months

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially adopting this hc now. I saw cute art the other day of jet with blue tinged hair and i just !!!! so yep. it's a thing now <3
> 
> Also, question. Do you guys think that this is getting a bit too long? Like i know the chapters are extremely short but I feel like it's a bit much when you have to go through like 60 some chapters for so little stuff. if that makes sense? I dunno. I like posting these things here and I enjoy just making the updates tiny things like this. I just don't want it to be annoying I guess? Where it's a bunch of pointless short things that aren't worth the scrolling?  
> I dunno, what do you guys think? I've been toying with different ideas of how to get these shorted hcs out here rather than the way i'm doing it now but I just wanna see if any of you have suggestions/feedback  
> love you all! <3


	64. Chapter 64

Ghoul despises the nickname Ghoulie. He hates it. If the one of the others uses it, especially in public or around someone he doesn’t like, he’ll be upset about it for hours afterwards. Poison will call him Ghoulie just to fuck with him, to laugh when he gets all defensive and insists he’s not a little kid so they shouldn’t call him little kid nickmaes.

Of course, Jet is the only one who can get away with calling him Ghoulie.Because when he says it, it isn’t in a teasing way or just to get a rile out of him. It’s reserved for those moments when Ghoul is sad and feeling too lonely for his own good. For the ones where he’s terrified during a clap or Jet’s trying to keep him calm so he can patch him up. When Jet calls him Ghoulie it has meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cute thing to make up for the sad thing i posted on the other work in this series <3


	65. The Photographs your Boyfriend took

Ghoul has an old Polaroid camera that he uses to sneak pictures of the others whenever they’re not looking. He’s surprisingly good at not getting caught and the other three have no idea that he’s taking the pictures at all. 

The only reason that the Girl knows about it is because she walked in on him stuffing a picture of Poison- sprawled out on their shared mattress, asleep and drooling- into the small basket he keeps them all hidden in. So he sat her down and let her go through all the random photos he’s taken of their crew. And eventually he let her take a few pictures of him to add to the collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he keeps all of them in that basket and looks through them whenever he's feeling sad or lonely, which is unfortunately often. but just looking at his family being happy always makes him feel a little better <3


	66. helping out

Whenever jet has spare time, he volunteeres at the zone hospital closest to the diner. He can't heal everyone there, thatd be too much even for him, but he can help keep patients steady as the doctors work.   
What he learns by helping out he gets to use whenever one of his idiot crewmates manages to get themselves hurt. It comes in handy fairly often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet just likes to help out, to make a difference


	67. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for tye bunch of small ones recently, im working on getting more longer ones

Kobra likes to wear a neon pink bandaid on his knee at all times, right where there’s a hole in his jeans. He got a scrape there once and just liked the aesthetic of the bandaid so much that he decided to make it a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul also likes to wear one on his cheek sometimes, bc he likes to copy kobra


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> *child neglect (kinda?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I promise i'm working on the next part of the Sing thing for this au. life has been nuts this week and i honestly haven't had time/energy to sit down and write it yet. But i plan on working on it tonight so it should be up soon!!  
> In turn, have a sad but kinda cute hc about ghoul <3

Ghoul bounced around a lot as a kid. A crew would take him in for a day or two and then leave him behind the day after that. It hurt and he was too young to really understand why no one wanted him. And because he moved around so much, he never really had his own things. Usually it was just whatever he was wearing and an old switchblade he ended up stealing from one of the crews who abandoned him.

But, he also has a blanket, small and a pale yellow color long since faded. It’s the only thing he owns that’s been _his_ for as long as he can remember. His earliest memories have that blanket in them and while he doesn’t remember the City, he assumes that it came from his life there. And so, at one point, someone cared enough to keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it was more often than not bc kids are hard to take care of in the desert, especially one who can turn into animals and does so often. but people were also just mean and didn't care, so they left him behind. but that blanket is something that he cherishes more than almost anything else. it took Years for him to trust the 4 enough to even show them the blanket but now they know to grab it for him whenever he's having a particularly bad day or just looks sad


	69. I laugh in the face of danger, HA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the quote i used for the title of this chapter is from. I can hear it in my head but whoever says it is a mystery haha

Ghoul will laugh and joke his way through any bad situation. His hand got caught in the door of the ‘AM and he broke three fingers? He’ll laugh and tell Jet that they need to feed the car more before it starts trying to eat them for real. But when Ghoul goes quiet, when he doesn’t try to play something off as a joke, that’s how you know there’s something really wrong. Like how if he’s not giggling in the back seat after a clap, Jet knows to check him over for injuries because a quiet Ghoul means he’s trying to pretend he’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul just doesn't want to be a bother. But of course, the others have lived with him long enough to know his tells. He's secretly very grateful for it


	70. with our faces on the mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> *mild blood/gore   
> *scars   
> *nightmares

Normally, fun ghoul isn't afraid to tell the stories behind his scars. He likes to recount the fights and dumb ideas to anyone who will listen. Its usually pretty lighthearted and the sheer amount of stupid things he's done simply from curiosity (jumping off the diner roof to see if he could tuck and roll like in the movies).

But there's one scar that he doesn't talk about, ever. The one that runs from the corner of his mouth all the way back almost to his hairline behind his ear. That scar isn't something he can joke about, not so soon. Not when he still wakes up swearing he can taste the blood in his mouth again. And especially not when the girl still has nightmares of her own avout that day


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really specific to this au. but i like the idea a lot so, yeah. here ya go

Poison has this one hoodie that they refuse to share with the others. Usually clothes in the diner are a free for all. If you want it, it’s yours. But the singular black hoodie that they have draped over a chair in their room goes untouched by unspoken rule. 

There’s no fancy reason behind it, or huge sentimental value attached to the tattered, faded hoodie. It’s just warm and soft with age, large enough for them to pull their knees inside. And on the nights where Poison needs a little more comfort than what the others can give, they’ll curl up inside it. They don’t know why, but it helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, all the gays have that one hoodie/jacket right? I live in mine and I was upset cause i got ice cream on it and couldn't wear it while it's in the wash so I wrote this XD  
> Also, this like, series or whatever it should be called is getting So Long. So thank you guys for putting up with my random little updates about like, absolutly nothing important haha.


	72. ghoul makes no sense

Ghoul’s grammar sucks. Like, he knows how to form sentences. he can read (mostly). But when it comes to talking all rules are out the window. Whole words get shortened into one letter sounds that the others somehow?? understand. And most objects can be refereed to as “that one fucker” so trying to figure out that he means the radio can be a challenge.

If he hears a phrase once and likes it, he’ll start using it automatically. So it’s not uncommon for him to use three different kinds of slang and two languages in one sentence. 

He also just. Doesn’t care. So when he’s really lazy he’ll just grunt something that is technically real words in a sentence, but smushed together in a way that makes absolutely no sense.

He does not care. The confusion of others is entertaining.<


	73. Always Watching

the Witch looks out for the Four. Their entire lives up until they storm the City to get the Girl back. She keeps them safe, makes sure they survive long enough to make it there. After that though, even though they changed the original fate, she doesn't really interfere anymore. 

What happened in the City was important because had to happen. She had to make sure it happened. but now, now that they survived and returned to the desert, they're not as protected by her. They lived their purpose in fate and now, in a sense, they’re free from it. But, no longer under the Witch’s protection, now the luck that seemed to follow them around has run out. Things are bound to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mainly comes from the fact that i realized i never explicitly said that the witch interfered. (spoiler for a previous one shot in this series) so like when jet gets shot twice for the girl when she's a toddler. there was no way he should have been able to get to her in time. but he did and it's because the witch helped him do so  
> IF that makes sense haha


	74. favorite record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havn't posted one of these in forever. So have a random thing <3

On a routine run out in Four, Jet found an old self storage building. Nothing fancy. He’d seen probably a hundred ones just like it. 

But, hiding in one of the very last storage units was an old record player. It was a little worse for wear but he dragged it home anyway. 

Nearly a year passed before he got all of the parts he needed to fix it up and then another few months passed until he spotted a record worth playing on it. 

Other than the Trans-Am, it’s his most prized possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try and get back into posting these soon, i promise!


End file.
